Fire and Fury
by llwild1992
Summary: The war between the Originals and Marcel is on the precipice of victory. Davina has come of her own free will to Klaus' aid, providing an unexpected endgame to bring the wolves back into the Quarter. Once thought dead, Vivian, a girl with a mysterious link to Klaus and to the Quarter, will bring Marcel's defeat, that is if she agrees to put aside her own agenda. Who will be King?
1. Chapter 1- Leverage

By: llwild992

2013-

I do not own any of these characters.

My siblings and I are the Original Vampires, the witches are using my unborn child to manipulate me, as I wage war with my progeny Marcel. The game must be changed, Davina made it so the wolves have returned, and with a twist that will forever change the fate of my Kingdom.

* * *

Fire and Fury

Chapter One- Leverage

Throwing the large door open to the new mansion the Originals called 'home', Rebekah shouted as she threw her keys down, her heels echoing in the still home. "Elijah I swear if you brought me back to help our brother I will dagger you myself!" Rebekah strutted into the room, "Every time I try to leave this place I get manipulated to come back! I am done, you're back to look after Nic so I can leave and never have to look on his face again."

"Quite the vow, I think you've made the same one ever hundred years or so." Klaus laughed as he lounged in the large wingback chair, one ankle crossed over his knee. "I can assure you I no longer wish to hear your extensive complaining."

"Wanker!" she groaned, every time she tries do go off on her own, to be herself, the brothers always suck her back in. for years she has resisted the temptation to resent her brothers, but now, she was done. Challenging Klaus might not have been a good idea, but hell, it was the smug bsatrads fault for getting on her nreves.

"Is shouting at each other your way to say how much you care?" the brunette Hailey asked as she entered the room, her stomach finally showing signs of pregnancy. She sat down on the settee and looked at the eldest original. "You got me up, what do you want?" she sighed, back aching, wanting so much to go back to sleep.

"Actually," a sweet little voice said, "I asked for you all to be here." Everyone turned to the pocket door near the fireplace, a young girl with long brown hair entered, her hands gripping her white dress.

"Davina," Elijah said as he nodded his head, "she has decided to help us take down Marcel."

"Really now, love?" Klaus smiled, dimples popping out, "I thought for sure my bloodbath of the Nightwalkers that guarded your prison would have pushed you away, and yet it brought you to me. I can still surprise myself."

When Davina had not come willingly to him, and Marcel had outright denied Klaus' ability to simply take her, he had shown up for her. Wanting the powerful little witch on his side, opposing Marcel and out of the Witches' hands. Marcel had placed many as her defense, he slaughtered them on sight. Such a waist, he is the hybrid, a force that could not be stopped by mere vampires. Magic, well that's another story. She hexed him, sending him flying, bruising his pride. It wasn't until this morning that he managed to stop brooding. But look what fate has brought him? He couldn't help but smiled.

"I am not doing this for you," she spat back, "I am tired of being a prisoner, I need to fight back. Fight the witches who want to control me, and fight him for locking me up. I want to be free, if I help get rid of Marcel the witches will have to leave me alone. So here I am."

"Brilliant plan, love. But," Klaus slid forward, "you have nothing of value to us."

"Blood-Hell Nic, she is a witch, she can blow Marcel up just by thinking about it." Rebekah shouted.

"Will you stop with the shouting," the girl asked, "I didn't risk my freedom to come all the way here to just listen to you guys carry on like this."

"So what would your plan be?" Hailey asked, "to help get rid of him?"

"If the wolves come back, Marcel will have too much to handle, he can't be caught up in three wars." She said, "Witches, Originals, and Wolves, will jeopardize his power, you've already killed most of the nightwalkers, he can't go about snatching people and turning them, it would be too suspicious."

"Marcel said he got the wolves out decades ago." Elijah chimed in, "how would you propose we bring them back?"

"By taking away what caused them to leave." Davina answered as she moved to sit down on an ottoman, "They are already at the borders, drawn by that," she pointed to Hailey's bump, "but they won't enter, not yet."

"How did Marcel get the wolves out?" Rebekah asked as she played with her nails, not bothering to look at Davina.

"He has leverage." She answered, "A power over them."

"I thought you were his magic little trump-card?"

"For the witches, yes. But the wolves, something entirely different. I've only been there once, but he has it locked away, nightwalkers guarding it, a powerful witch was forced to sacrifice her life to create the spell that cages it."

"Would you be willing to take us there?" Elijah asked as stood behind the couch, hands in his jacket pocket.

"Yes, I'll even unlock it for you." She smiled, "Anything to get back at Marcel."

"We just don't want to get back at him," Klaus said, "We want control of the Quarter."

"And to make you king," Rebekah rolled her eyes, "power hungry as always." She scoffed, shifting in her seat.

"As long as I can be free, Marcel is out of the way, and you stay away from me after, I don't care what happens." Davina stood, "Do we have a deal?"

"Well I am in." Rebekah said. "anything to end this, so I can finally leave this place."

"I believe in you." Elijah said.

"So this is the plan?" Hailey raised her brow, "more war."

"You of course will have no part in this." Davina said, "That little thing needs to be protected."

Groaning Hailey threw her head back, "Why did you bother to wake me?"

"So this is your plan?" Klaus asked darkly, he sunk back into his chair, "bring into town the wolves, this close to the full moon?" he chuckled, "Love, you really have no idea what it is you are in for." Klaus' own beast was hyperaware of the siren call of the moon, deep inside him it longed to run free, to have the moonlight touch its dark fur, but ever since his first shift, Klaus has kept the beast dormant.

If the wolves where let back into the Quarter with the full moon approaching, they would not leave again for the safety of humans, they would shift right in the streets, giving themselves over to their anger, ready to attack vampires and humans alike, they distinguished no one in their beast state, Klaus knew too well the consequences of a human being in the wrong place at the wrong time. His beast railed in fury when he thought of it, anger boiled in his pit, but that was for another day.

"A bite will kill a vampire," Davina said, the child believed she knew everything.

"If they harbor just as much resentment for Marcel, then you sure as hell can expect them not to welcome us back as the rulers of the Quarter. Putting us in danger as well. You cannot expect them to waltz back in after years of hostility to accept us."

"Nic for once, instead of going against us, go with us. We are stronger together. The Original Family is not as impressive minus one original."

"Actually love we'd be minus three originals." He sassed. "In any case, I already have my plan of war for the night, but you go ahead, get this leverage from Marcel. I have other things to do." Standing up Klaus smiled and walked away.

"Oh!" Rebekah groaned as she stood up and paced the room, "_Hvordan jeg ville elske at flå hans hjerte ud og fodrer det til ham, kun en gang!_" she shouted angrily.

"A vivid image, Rebekah." Elijah raised his eyebrows, "though feeding Klaus' heart to him would only prove that he wins when he irks you."

"_Elijah, hvordan kan du sammen med ham, efter han gav dem over til Marcel_?" she groaned.

"I am not siding with him, I side with you, on this matter pertaining to Marcel." Elijah answered before looking at the young witch, "we will help you obtain this leverage, to bring back the wolves. It seems better than Klaus' plan for internal warfare."

"What the hell kind of language is that?" Hailey asked, eyes wide, not knowing what was going on, or what was being said for that matter, "what's going on?"

"Dutch, darling." Rebekah snapped, "Our native tongue, though tenth century Dutch is more complicated than modern Dutch. If Nic lets you live long enough, you'll get used to it."

"So will you come with me?" Davina asked as she looked at the three of them.

"Yes," Elijah said.

"Okay," Hailey stood up, placing her hand on her belly, "apparently I am not needed so I'll be going back to bed." She made to walk out of the living room, but stopped, "On second thought, a sack is better." She changed directions and headed into the pocket door Davina had entered though, bile in her stomach suddenly bothering her.

"So where is this object?" Rebekah asked as she pulled herself up from the settee.

"West side, near the old mill, it's in an old wine cellar." Davina answered, "Marcel starves the nightwalkers so they will be vicious."

"Not a problem." Rebekah replied, running a hand through her hair, "once we secured this thing, the wolves will return instantly?"

"Yes, with it unsealed they should feel welcomed back."

"Carry on then, lead the way."

They arrived under the cover of night. Davina handing back in case the nightwalkers were outside the well hidden little cellar door. Rebekah led the charge, strolling right up to the cellar and pulling the door open. Elijah stayed back a bit, as she disappeared into the cellar, rustling could be heard, followed by screams and roars until every sound was cut short.

"Everyone is dead." She shouted, "The mongrels were almost desecrated as it was. No one has been here for ages."

Elijah held out his hand for Davina, she went to him, as he placed her hand in the crook of his arm, she smiled, this felt like safety. They walked consciously to the cellar. Rebekah held up her cellphone for light. They all descended together into the cellar, tripping on broken floorboards and walking into old spider webs. Davina pulled forth a spell, on the walls, old oil lamps hung, she lit them with magic, creating a path for them.

As they went further down, it seemed as if they were heading deep into the core until the reach the dirt floor. Davina then lead the way, walking down the only hall, no turns, and no forks. Unknown to them, Davina felt a large pulse of old magic still present in the area, they were close. As they moved deeper the pulse became stronger and stronger. Pointing to the end of the hall, she gulped.

"There he is." She said.

On the floor, a perfect statue of a person lay, dirt covered, unrecognizable, if it wasn't for the arms stretched out and mouth agape, it would have looked like a long rock. Davina pushed away her fear of the magic surrounding the statue and looked at it. The expression was well hidden in the decimation, but the person had been in pain when the spell was cased.

"This is the leverage?" Rebekah groaned "It's a statue! What is it, some kind of bloody wolf idol?" if they came all this way and got blood on her good shoes, she was going to pitch a fit.

"No, it's a person." Davina said as she knelt down, "a witch gave her life in order to desiccate it, turning the body into a living statue."

"Who is it?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know, I was shown this once, before I was put into the attic. But whoever it is, is a wolf, one that the others respected. Without him alive in the quarter the wolves had no protection."

"So Marcel desecrated an Alpha and the others ran crying away. Will this Alpha help us?"

"I don't know." Davina placed her hands over the chest, "one way to find out." The room pulsed with magic as Davina tapped into the veil of her ancestors, drawing upon the power to free the alpha.

"You bloody-stupid girl, don't bring an alpha we know nothing about, back to life!" Rebekah moved to pushed her away but Elijah wrapped his arms around her.

"It's the only way." Davina said as the spell binding it, cracked, along with the stone like coating.

Elijah and Rebekah stopped moving, they could hear the Alpha's heat, before it was not beating, and it was silent. As the magic surrounding it was removed, life resumed. They listened, breath was taken in, organs began to move, and blood that had dried became liquid again, and moved. The thing was coming back to life. Breaking the spell away Davina gasped, sweat dripped from her head as she felt the heart against her hand.

"I did it!" she smiled as she looked down, "The mouth opened," Davina said, pushing back, "its breathing."

They all investigated, the lips had indeed parted, and the stone falling away, dry lips looked as if they formed words. It took in breath, and after decades of silence a dry and cracked voice could be heard, "_Blod_!" it cracked, "_Blod, jeg har brug for blod!_"

* * *

Marcel walked into the sitting room, his inner circle all gathered before their king. They stopped laughing and talking amongst themselves at the sense of his distress. He looked like a hulking lion, ready to attack, muscles bunched together, eyes dangerously dark. They all moved back as he came forward.

"What happened?" He asked, venom in his voice. "Why is it so hard to guard a church door?" he looked in the eyes of his progeny's, each one of them he turned, each one of them had proved their loyalty, and had sworn allegiance. "Is there anyone in this room I can trust?" he yelled, "Anyone!?" he locked eyes on his newest day walker, Mike, college kid, willing to rip out hearts.

"Marcel," he said when he stood before him, fear in Mike's eyes.

"If you want something done right," Marcel placed his hand on Mike's shoulder, looking into the young man's blue eyes, "do it yourself." He said before he trusted his hand into the man's chest and pulled out his heart, crushing it in his hand as the body fell. "I made you from nothing, now this is how you pay me back? All unaware of your surroundings, forgetful, seeming to have no care for what I trust in you?"

They all cased their eyes down.

"Clean this up." He commanded as he reached over to another day walker and whipped the blood off of his hands onto the shirt.

Walking away Marcel felt a twinge of fear in his chest. He can trust no one. Davina was gone, the guards at the church dead, the priest out cold. What the hell was happening in his town? First Klaus shows up, and then this shit started. It couldn't have been Klaus, he had shown great loyalty to him, protected him, and helped him with Camie. Then again, he did want Davina, had said he would have taken her by force, not liking the fact that he had an all-powerful teenage witch in his arsenal. Then again it could have been his paranoid sense of self-preservation, the big bad Hybrid not liking that he had a shiny new toy. Klaus had tried to get Davina, to sway her weeks before, but that only turned into a bloodbath. Davina swore she would remain at his side.

Groaning Marcel headed to his private office, in need of a brandy. Opening the door, ne noticed the finely decorated room, which had been Elijah's personal study, already had a fire laid out, the servant girl wasn't due for an hour, and the sun had just set. Turning to close the door, he smelt the brandy, placing his head on the door, he cursed himself.

"You have a lot of never, coming here." Marcel said as he turned to find Klaus sitting in the chair about the fireplace, a glass of his brandy in hand.

"You're my friend, friends pop by and shoot the breeze with each other. No harm in that."

"Where is she?"

"The bartender? Shouldn't you know?" a tick in Marcel's temple caught his attention, the beast groaned to be released, wanting to attack, hatred for the man that had been like a son to him.

"Davina!" he shouted, stepping forward, "If you took her I swear Klaus!"

"Why would I take her?" Klaus smiled, leaning back in his chair, "she made it very clear that betraying you for an alliance with me and the witches is not for her. Now if the tiny amount of teenage respect for authority left her, and she just happened to walk out and away from you, well then, you do have a problem, mate." He tossed back the fine liquid, enjoying being back in the library, Elijah had a love of rare books, and each was a story of how they acquired them in their travels in Europe before their father chased them to the sea. Nothing had changed in the room, everything was exactly the same, even the portrait of the three siblings above the fireplace remained.

"Put your damned dimples away and get out of my home." Marcel rasped, his eyes trying, veins bunching up under his eyes.

The beast growled, fur standing on edge, this was his territory, his possessions, his home, and one does not simply take from a wolf, and then state a claim over it. Listening to the hostility in the beast's thoughts Klaus smirked, "If I recall correctly, this is my house." Klaus put his cup down, "this is my town," He stood, his smile faded, demeanor became darker, "and you're my progeny." He said, "I am an original." Beast and host appeared in the eyes, claws threatening to push through his fingers, anger boiling, one thought raced in the beast's moon clouded mind; '_mine'_.

"Fuck you Originals!" Marcel stood toe-to-toe with him, "everything was going fine before you came back! Business up, liquor sold, and the blood flowing. This is my town, I'm the KING!"

A nightwalker crashed through the door, standing before Marcel and between Klaus, eyes dark, skin pealing, and an odor of death about him. Fangs out as he roared like an animal, protecting Marcel. Klaus laughed.

"As a king, you've revved up your personal security." Klaus smiled as he looked at the nightwalker, "Starving them I see? Trying to control those who you claim to be loyal."

"Have to with you walking around, killing them!" Marcel backed to the door, "Once I find Davina, I'll have a way to kill you."

Klaus placed his hands over the ends of his leather jacket, jerking it forward, straightening it over his back, this creature was not a threat to him, easily dealt with, but now his interest was peaked, a way to kill him…?

"Now that's interesting!" Klaus laughed, "I can't be killed!"

"Now you can!" Marcel opened the door and closed it.

Looking at the distressed and desperate vampire, Klaus laughed, as if that would keep him at bay? He moved, the creature, not a man, followed, eyes zeroed in on him. Great, another monster for him to put down. The thing charged at him, fast as a blink, pushing Klaus back and out the window, much to his surprise.

It grabbed the kindling barb and followed. Klaus was ready, standing on the pavement in the back alleyway, catching the creature and pushing it away. Speed was it only weapon, not stealth, it was salvaging and breathing heavily. Smirking he evaded it a few times, before it managed to throw the spike. Klaus did not see it, because of the lack of light, it went through his chest cavity.

The nightwalker, darkness in his eyes had no idea what he was doing, only that he was hungry and desperate. Klaus stumbled back when the rod was plunged into his chest, the nightwalker, viciously ran towards him, groaning as he was about to pull the rod from him and use it against the vampire a figure appeared out of the shadows and landed on top of the nightwalker, the darkness of the alleyway hiding them. The nightwalker screamed out in pain as flesh was ripped.

Silence incased them a moment later, flesh fell to the floor, and something was thrown at Klaus' feet. Looking down, it was the nightwalker's heart. As he pulled the rod from him, blood dripping down from his chest he called out for the figure.

"Show yourself." He ordered.

Heels on the pavement was the first thing he heard from the darkness, it was a woman, she moved closer in the darkness until the dim light of the street touched her. She was short, just under average height for a female, dangerously curvaceous, dressed in black leggings, and a ripped white shirt—splattered in fresh and drying blood—, pale skin that looked as white as paper, long curling blonde hair, and a face that was all too familiar. Yes he had looked upon that face many time before, heart shaped, pointed chin, wide forehead, arched brows, and large round green eyes hooded by dark lashes. He prefect shaped lips parted as she smiled, cocking her head to the side as she always did when entertained.

Klaus could not speak, air leaving him, thoughts blank, mouth agape as he looked at her. She snickered and stepped closer, her shirt read 'Crew' on it, across her chest, the shirt fell from one shoulder. She placed her hands upon the curve of her hip and slid one booted foot to the side. She must have been a phantom, some kind of doppelgänger, a dead ringer, this could not have been her. Sending his confusion and inner distress at seeing her, the beast road him, happily protesting that she was indeed real, happy like a pup, wanting to run to her side. This was the first time the beast had sensed her as a triggered wolf, years ago, some shred of recognition had existed. She could not have been there.

She chuckled lightly, his eyes locked onto her, sweet feminine voice, "Hello Nic," she said smiling, her accent was so familiar, so like his own, a hint of northern European, "been what, a thousand years?" she cocked her head to the side, "what's wrong, love, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"…Vivian...?" she was real? His beast howled deep in his mind, upon hearing his name on her lips, this was indeed the very same girl he knew so long ago.

"I always did love the sound of my name on your lips, _Min kærlighed_." She laughed.

"How are you…alive?" he shouted, as he rounded away from the wall. "You _were _dead." He had seen the evidence, had seen the blood, she was murdered under a full moon, body gone, ripped to shreds. This was not possible.

_Possible!_ The beast howled, the first time he allowed the animal's thoughts to have words in his head, he only ever allowed senses and intuition; to have an advantage. But the thought was so strong it pushed through his mental defenses. Through his eyes, the beast looked at her, knew her, remembered her, her sent, her smile, her posture, it remembered her, it was possible for her to have cheated lifetimes ago death. But how was she here now?

"You know, 'shock' isn't a good look on you, love." She started to move, walking in a semicircle, "but clearly I am alive." She smiled.

"How?" he walked in a half circle, they looked like two wolves squaring off.

"The same way as you," she changed direction and pushed up against him, leaning in to look up into his eyes, "_magisk_," she whispered before pulling away fast, laughter on her lips, "I'm surprised he never told you. But then again he did give me his word. Now I almost wish to see that fight." She clapped her hands together.

"Elijah knew about you?" Klaus said, they continued in their circle, "he is the one with the honor code." He looked into her eyes, a silvery sheen about the rim, the moon was in her eyes, making her bold and brash, she challenged him in her gaze, this was indeed Vivian, and the very same one he remembered.

She looked at him, he had indeed changed, and he was still Niklaus, but his mannerism beastly, hostile, a challenge towards her. He indeed had no idea what had happened, and she preferred to keep it that way, no need involving the original hybrid into her agenda for the night, at least.

"Alas the very same brother." She chuckled. "The one who knows everything." She stopped and placed her hands on her lips, "well I'd love to stay and chat. It was good to see you again, love, but I've got places to go, people to drain, and witches to kill, a pretty full night if you ask me, _farvel_, Nic." Kissing her palm and blowing him an exaggerated kiss she smiled with a flash of teeth, before vanishing into the air.

Left alone in the alleyway, Klaus blinked, that really happened, Vivian was alive, he had seen her. Elijah had known she lived, had known about her, and never told him she was alive. Pressing his lips together, his chest pounding with newfound anger, Klaus headed for the entrance into the street. His vendetta with Marcel forgotten, he had to get back, he had to find out what the hell was going on. As he walked out into the lights of the night one word was on his lips.

"ELIJAH!" he roared the beast looking through his eyes, tunneling, wanting to get at the brother and find out the truth. It howled at her absence, but he needed the truth, Vivian was alive, and Elijah knew about it, he was going to figure this out. The moon called to him, so close to her full shape, just enough power to affect his mood. The beast was happy that the host finally gave into the run, gave into her power just a bit, and gave him some room to stretch out his legs.

* * *

Title: Fire and Fury

Word count: 4556

Hello Vampire Diaries/Original Fans, welcome to my fic! I mostly do Naruto stuff, but I was contemplating this idea since Klaus was introduced onto VD. I hope you all like it, and welcome me kindly into this realm. So let's get this started! Caroline will be making an appearance later on in the plot, so stay with me here.

I will be changing to POV by the next chapter, so please don't let the description confuse you!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2-Truth and Lies

By: llwild992

2013-

I do not own any of these characters.

My siblings and I are the Original Vampires, the witches are using my unborn child to manipulate me, as I wage war with my progeny Marcel. The game must be changed, Davina made it so the wolves have returned, and with a twist that will forever change the fate of my Kingdom.

A thousand years has passed in my life time. An immortal Hybrid, always taking what I want, and yet Marcel has forced everything from me. I will stay in the Quarter until I get it back. Forced to working alongside the witches, protecting my secret, and ending a war with Marcel. Yet there is still amusement in my world, a game to play.

* * *

Fire and Fury

Chapter Two- Truth and Lies

"How long have you kept her from me?" Klaus shouted as he entered the house, "Elijah!" he shouted, feeling his rage riding him. "You bastard!" stalking into the library at the back of the house he found Elijah at a window, hands behind his back, facing the moon. "Tell me!"

"Vivian?" Elijah asked, turning slightly.

"No, the bloody virgin mother!" Klaus needed something, taking the back of a chair he threw it, "_Fortæl mig du fucking ondskabsfuld!_"

"Now Niklaus no need to use vulgarity." The elder brother shook his head, "she begged me to hide the fact of her change to immortality. She wanted to hide from you."

"I just saw her, after a thousand years of thinking she is dead, she came crashing down, killed and nightwalker and then slipped back into the shadows of the night! Why have you lied to me, brother?" Klaus walked over to the brandy cart and pored himself a helping, "for once, you did something that was not in the best interest of all of us."

"I felt I had to protect the girl, she was already frightened, if she had seen you, as you progressed into your hybrid state I don't know what she would have done."

"Or father…" Klaus took a good toss back, not even tasting the rich liquid, gulping it down, "who knows what he would have done when we attempted to explain the situation. But still, one thousand years, and you never bothered to tell me?" His dark-ocean eyes clashed with Elijah's challenging, "Damn you."

"What the bloody-hell is all that screaming about?" Rebekah sauntered into the room, apparently dressed for bed. "Did you tell him what the leverage was?" she looked to the elder brother, Klaus was hunched over the liquor cart, tossing back brandy, in a foul mood. "What got into his knickers?"

"_Sluk for fuck up, Rebekah!_" Klaus turned towards the sister.

She retaliated by throwing her hands on her hips, daggers in her eyes, "Am I not allowed to speak now?"

"Not right now!"

"Dick!"

'Calm down both of you. Niklaus, let us explain what happened when we went to free what it was that kept the wolves out of the Quarter."

"I'd rather talk about the fact you lied to me about Vivian's death!" Klaus pivoted, hands fisting into Elijah's suit, holding his brother still, "had you ever once thought to share that little piece of information with me? Making me go about the centuries thinking she was dead."

"There is a pregnant girl trying to sleep in this house!" Hailey, looking as if a bomb had hone off, hair sticking up, face bare and red from the lines of a pillow, "can you all resume shouting at each other in the morning?"

"Not right now," Elijah said as he pulled Klaus off of him, "we're in a bit of a predicament."

"No shit," Hailey crossed her arms, "so what did Klaus do now?"

"I didn't do anything, love," Klaus cheaply smirked at her, shoulders tense, "my brother on the other hand did. Why now?" he turned back to him, "why am I just learning about her now!?"

"She asked for it, and I swore to her I would never speak of it. Unless you found out, and now you have."

"How are you so calm!?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Niklaus." Elijah raised his voice a little, Klaus's hostility was rising, he would only response to violence soon, and he'd not use violence against him.

"Nothing to worry about?" Klaus retrieved another glass of brandy, "to go about thinking one thing, harboring gut wrenching anger for centuries; to have Vivian appear out of nowhere and learn that I have nothing to be angry about, other than your lie, is something to worry about."

"For the love of Christ, Elijah set him straight, my ears are ringing." Rebekah groaned as she stood next to Hailey, "it's almost as if what Elijah is saying goes in one ear and out the other. If he'd shut it for a moment, he'd get it."

Hailey looked at Rebekah and then pointed at Klaus, "so who are they arguing about?"

"They're shouting about me, love." A female accented voice said from the doors behind Hailey.

Everyone turned to see a young woman standing in the doorjamb, hands resting on her hips. Vivian stood smirking at them all, the blood had been washed away, hair wet and piled on top of her head in a messy bun, clothing replaced by a long sleeved black shirt with a flaring back, and jeans that pooled around her bare feet.

"Did you have to steal my top too?" Rebekah groaned.

"Yes," she answered as she stepped in the room, hands holding the pants up as she walked, "it's comfortable."

"They should be." Rebekah rolled her eyes, "you're obviously too short for those."

"Well if I had my own clothing this wouldn't be the problem," Vivian snickered back, "I am only five-three."

"short." She answered back.

"Who the hell are you?" Hailey asked, "Why am I always out of the loop?"

"Oh I am terribly sorry, where are my manners!?" Vivian used her speed to appear before Hailey offering a hand, "I am Vivian." She smiled so sweetly Hailey couldn't help but smile back. "Vivian Skotsk."

"Hailey," this girl who was her own height, was absolutely beautiful, stunning even, her face was so animated when she smiled, and her green eyes just sparkled like emeralds, so full of light. She was very curvaceous, no trace of fat on her, but a butt and breasts where her assets. She looked funny in Rebekah's clothing, they were too long for her—she looked like a child. But her eyes and the accent spoke of a completely different age.

Vivian's green eyes locked onto the baby bump, she allowed herself to hear the heartbeat. "You surely have yourself in a predicament." She said as she kept her gaze down, she watched as the girl's hands went instantly to the bump, protective. "May I?" she asked, but didn't wait for permission as she placed her hand against it, feeling it.

"Vivian," Elijah said pulling attention away from the girls, "Niklaus needs to be filled in on what happened earlier in the evening; exactly how did you come to be in Marcel's wine cellar?"

"Are you saying she's the leverage Marcel had over the wolves?" Klaus said stepping forward. "She's what you went for?"

"I suppose so." Vivian crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, smirking, "Rebekah caught me up to speed while I was in the bath, so don't think for one moment that I owe you something for freeing me, I want no part in this war with Marcel. I have a bone to pick with him, but that's my business." She pursed her lips as she looked right through Elijah, readying to answer his question, "I was down here for a Motley Crew concert in the eighties. Marcel found me, the _røv_ even tried to seduce me, wanted me to join his little monopoly over the Quarter. Well I turned him down and was reduced to a living statue since then."

Klaus watched as Vivian looked about the room, admiring the furniture, the paintings, the colors, the patters. Everything intrigued her. When had had known her, she had nothing of worth, nothing of color. She looked at him, her gaze direct, light green eyes, soulful. Two beautiful gems of light. She looked through him, past him, as she always did. She played with a ring on her right hand, twirling it around her digit. It wasn't a nervous tick, she was anxious.

"I even paid a visit to the witches who condemned me, hags." She stuck her tongue out at the mention of them, "I do so hate witches."

"So I take it, you now have a coven of witches from the Quarter after you now?" Rebekah asked, whirling her hair, an unhappy smile on her face, "Great,"

"Hey, it's not like I'm siding with you, they're my problem. Once I get what I want I'm gone."

"Yes but you did kill the Southern Witch Council?"

"Of course, but they knew what would happen if I ever was freed. The witch who desiccated me died instantly, but the council where the ones that gave her the spell, fair game if you ask me."

"You did realize the powerful witch who freed you, has a anger issue, right?" she asked when she noticed Davina coming into the room, eyes on Vivian, mouth in a line, anger about her, the electricity of the room depleted for a moment. "Well it was nice knowing you."

Vivian raised her brow, what?

"Monster!" Davina ran up, she was holding a post that had been carved into a stake, she trusted it into Vivian.

"Ahah!" Vivian said, blood pooled down her chest, she gasped from the pain, looking down, right through the chest, the point just through.

Everyone waited for her do desiccate, no one moved, no one breathed. Rebekah sure as hell didn't want to clean up that mess. But she didn't, instead Vivian took in a deep breath, pain still about her features, unbelieving that the witch had gotten her, fingers searched the wound at her front, blood coated her head.

"This is why," She rasped motioning to her chest, "I hate witches, nasty little things." She crossed her arms and sighed, "Idiots, all of them."

"You drained the elders!" Davina cried out as she pushed the makeshift stake farther into Vivian's chest, "you monster, rot!" tears fell.

"Such bravery," Vivian laughed as she looked down at the palisade, hands still crossed, "sorry, I can't be killed." She turned and looked at Davina in the eye, "nice try though." She smiled.

"….Original?" Davian whispered.

"What..?" Rebekah and Klaus said together.

They all watched as Vivian took hold of the stake and started to pull it forward, through her chest until it was out. Instantly her skin healed. Throwing it down she turned to the little witch and took hold of her head, cradling her face, "Shhhh, don't be frightened, you're the one who freed me, thank you for that, I had almost run out of daydreams. But know this; try to kill me again, and I will drain your blood and then rip your body to shreds. We understand each other? I am not very fond of being stabbed."

Leaving Davina petrified Vivian walked towards the brandy cart but noticed the stunned Klaus was holding a cup, so she took it and drank the rest before placing the empty cup back in his hands, "love, close your mouth, you're catching bugs." She reached up and popped under his chin.

As her hand receded, he dropped the cup, and caught her wrist. "Explain, Vivian!" he growled, his hybrid eyes coming to surface.

"No," she laughed as she easily used her own supernatural strength and pulled away from him, "you're no king, I do not answer to you." She challenged, stepping into his personal space, "but I will let you in on my secret…" green eyes bled into yellow, "I'm no _vampire_." She smiled, familiar fangs formed, they were not of the vampire kind, but like's Klaus' own hybrid.

Pulling away, she ended the challenge, reverting back to a human form, turning her back on Klaus, "where's the kitchen? I am starving." She laughed.

"You ate the witches' council, didn't that fill you up?" Davina scrunched her face as she held her arms to her chest.

"That was the second course." Vivian turned back and smiled, eyes zeroing on the young witch, "for someone who they wanted dead, you surely speak highly of them." Davina's shocked face made Vivian nod, "yeah, the offered me a commission to kill you in exchange for the information I wanted and their pathetic lives. I still killed them."

"For what?"

"Imprisoning me, taking what was mine…and I was hungry, the first ten people I happened upon weren't enough. Almost thirty years of thirst will do that to you." Following her nose, Vivian led herself through the finely furbished house.

The Originals did have fine taste, her fingers trailed against the walls feeling the textures of the wallpaper, her feet against the fur like carpet made her skin tingle. Everything was richly decorate, she paused at a beautify swan earn on a table, tracing the glazed pattern. They all had followed her, Klaus was nearly up her butt, his wolf side riding him. The little witch, Davina, had picked up the makeshift palisade again, she still feared her, when Vivian gave permission to not be afraid. Smiling she rounded around the large double staircase, swinging off of the banister and twirling around, bring a small smile to her face. She had been in many grand houses like this before, they were all the same.

Finding the kitchen, Vivian did have a thing for large kitchens. She smiled, using her vampire speed to inspect the cabinets and the fridge. They all watched as she did do, piling up things on the buffet as she sped. Hailey needed to sit down, so she went to the island and seated herself.

"Sandwich, omelet, any cravings?" Vivian asked as she stood before Hailey, "I fancy myself a chef." She laughed, "After one thousand years I'm sure I've improved greatly."

"Surprise me?" Hailey smiled back, she was beginning to like this girl, there was something about her that instantly made Vivian a likeable person to Hailey, and ever since the 'super baby' started to grow, her instincts to not trust kicked in.

Squealing cutely Vivian went about, turning the stove on, chopping things up, and using her speed with an agility that was amazing.

The original siblings stood back, observing.

"Why do I get the feeling, you're not an ordinary vampire?" Hailey asked as Vivian placed a plate in front of her, chicken Marsalis and mashed potatoes, "at least to them?"

"Well, you're right, I'm not ordinary." Vivian cleaned up her mess, and cleaned her plate before continuing, she jumped up onto the island, standing on her toes, looking down at Hailey, "I'm an old one."

"That much I figured out."

"I knew the original family quite well, actually just Klaus very well. As you can assume from all the shouting of my name."

Nodding, "but how are you an original? I know the story, the family was turned into vampires to protect themselves from the wolves."

"That my dear…is a very good question, one I would love to answer. The story is long, and I'm afraid there is no time to tell it." Green eyes locked onto blue, an unspoken challenge hung in the air, "so I'll I just tell you a riddle." She laughed, "What becomes of the moon when the lion comes?" she asked.

Hailey looked up, brows raised, what the hell? "That doesn't make any sense." That wasn't a riddle she had ever heard.

Rolling her eyes, Vivian lent down, coming to look into the wolf girl's eyes, green replaced by yellow, Hailey froze, those eyes… "Think wolf-girl; to whom would you give the lion persona too?"

"Klaus." Those eyes where hypnotic.

"And who is the moon here?" Vivian smirked to one side.

"…me…"

"So there you have it, just one thousand years ago." Vivian clapped, a chuckle on her lips, "I'm you, a thousand years ago, wolf girl." Vivian said, balancing on her toes as she leaned down to be a level with the girl, "a pregnant wolf caught up in the Mikaelson family drama."

"Vivian," Klaus warned, "stop speaking."

"Why not speak of it? It's been one thousand years, she should know what she's in for." Vivian laughed, "At least I was married to you when I fell for a child." Shifting, Vivian sat down in the fine gate to the island, resting her hand behind her, leaning back casually.

They all looked shocked. Vivian cocked her head to the side when Rebekah and Hailey turned to look at Klaus. He stood there, his pride bruised, hands clenched, wolf side rising, eyes deviously set on her. Elijah closed his eyes and sighed, not appreciating where everything was headed, Vivian smiled in his direction the tip of her tongue grazing alongside her teeth.

She got his attention…prefect!

* * *

Klaus

_I could not believe what she had just said! Vivian just opened her mouth and revealed the one secret I prized the most. Her. She had lived in the little settlement our parents come to in the New World, the daughter of a Viking settler and a native woman. Since childhood it was known that she was a werewolf, deemed an outcast, though she looked like us. Always alone, always secluded from the village, I was drawn to her, always. In her sixteenth year, her father died, that was the year I secretly married Vivian. My father forbidden us to go near her, always watching to make sure. _

_ For some reason, I could not stay away. Thinking on it now, my beast side was drawn to her, riding me whenever she was near, even though I had yet to unlock the wolf, its thoughts on her forced themselves into my head, wanting to be near her, to just be in her presence. Stolen embraces and moments in the shadows of night, longing gazes in the village square where not enough for me. I wanted Vivian, more than I ever wanted the Patrova girl. Fools could have that one, I wanted the shy wolf, who refused me every night._

_ It was not until a priest that had come with us, of the new religion, agreed to marry us in secret. Vivian was mine. For two years we kept our secret from the village and my father. His hostility towards me grew as I grew, the beatings became violent and bloody. It was always me, ever his precious Finn, or wise Elijah, not even spiteful Kol, I was the one who angered him. Any time a hint of weakness was shown he exploited it. I would not dare wish his wrath on Vivian. When she came to me, telling me she had fallen for a child, I knew we could not stay there. I had to get her out. _

_ That was when Henrik was killed, on my watch. Father never forgave me. My mother, the witch Ester, created the spell that made us immortal. For months we could not leave the house in the daylight, at night I could not control my thirst for blood. I feared I would have killed her. I knew she waited for me, in the abandoned hut in the forest she was exiled to during the wolves' moon. Waiting for me, as our child grew, making her unable to protect herself. When I changed, when I had made my fist kill, I unlocked my wolf. Hunger became my only thought, the urge to hunt, to run, to drink of the blood I craved. I was a hybrid, a bastard child of an unfaithful union. Father hated me even more, I could not speak of Vivian to him, and I could not go to her like that. _

_ It wasn't until I felt something was wrong. I felt as if I had to go to her, she was sick, or in pain, or worse, our child was coming. I couldn't put the baby in danger, I still could hardly control myself around humans, but I had to find her. Sneaking out into the darkness I ran to the edge of the forest, the little hut by the lake sat._

_ Something wasn't right. As I stood before it, the mended door was down, part of the roof collapsed, the smell of blood hung in the air. I heard nothing, no heart, no breath, and no sign of Vivian._

_ "Vivian!" I shouted as I pulled the debris away from the door. My senses picked up on blood, a lot of blood. It smelled of Vivian. Everything was destroyed, ripped to shreds, claw marks on the walls and in the dirt floor. It smelled of wolves, "Vivian…" I called out as I fell to my knees. I was too late._

_ "She waited well into the moon." Elijah was beside me, kneeling, hands raking through the dirt. "It was not safe for her to remain here, yet she did, she waited for you to return to her, yet you never came..."_

_ "You knew?"_

_ "She came looking for you, Niklaus you should have told someone, she should have been protected."_

_ "Who did this?" I looked out into the hut that had been our home together, just the two of us, when we could be alone. _

_ "The wolves," he started, a hand on my shoulder, "savage beast like that have no regards for anyone in their sleights, and not even their own." He stood, I looked at his booted foot, unwilling to leave this place, "I am sorry, Niklaus…" _

_ Vivian was dead…_

_ Our child was dead…_

_ The only thing I held precious to me was gone…_

"Klaus!" Rebekah pulled me out of my head, my blonde little angel of a sister, who I wished would stop speaking, jabbed a finger into my chest, an accusing stare in her eyes, "what the hell is she talking about? How the hell did outcast, apple-picking, poor, plain, rag girl—"

"—nice descriptive," Vivian whistled.

"I'm lost too…" Davina raised her hand, not knowing what was going on, "she's a vampire, she claims to be an original, but said she was a wolf when human…?"

"It's easy, little doves," Vivian chose that moment to chime in, her head cocked, eyes wide and full of laughter, "I was a wolf, I was married to Nik, Ester turned me into a vampire along with them, "family above all" and the child _was_ family also.." She stated calmly, as if it was common knowledge. "Put that combination together and what do you get?"

The room became dad silent, Rebekah looked at me, doubt in her eyes, her face scrunched up, "a hybrid." She said, before she smacked me across the face, the slap echoed in the room. Davina opened her mouth wide, shocked, Hailey pursed her lips together, browns raised.

Vivian laughed, "nice," she smiled deeply, cheeks rounding, "But yes, I am a hybrid. I call myself the 'Original Wife', because I was a secret member of the family, and Nik here claimed the title of 'Original Hybrid'."

"So let me get this straight," Rebekah approached Vivian, hands on her hips, "you were made the same time as us, you've been walking around for one thousand years, and we've never heard of you?"

Vivian raised her hands, "what can I say?" she laughed as she raised her shoulders, "I'm good at hiding in plain sight. Where do you think Katerina learned it all?" that struck a chord with me, and she knew it, "that's right, I taught her how to run five steps ahead of you. She was a quick learner."

"So," Hailey stood up, looking at Vivian, "you're an immortal Hybrid?"

"That's right,"

"You're married to Klaus?"

"_Was_ married, I left him centuries ago, I don't consider us tied anymore." She spat that out like a steak to the heart.

"Why are the werewolves afraid to come into the Quarter without you?"

"That is….for another time." She deviated from the question, so like Vivian, to keep some information up her sleeve. "Well now that I'm showered, fed, and entertained for the evening, I must be off. Places to go, people to kill, and a vampire to interrogate." She hopped down from the counter and danced around us all, like a child, whimsical in her manners, she stopped before Elijah and kissed him on the cheek, whispering her thanks in Danish and then looked at me.

"So this is how you'll leave me?" I asked.

She raised her brow, amusement dancing across her eyes, "I left you a long time before this." She stated dryly, I could see the wolf in her eye, challenging me, daring me.

"_Vivian_…" I warned.

"_Nik_…"

"Do you honestly believe that I'd let you saunter out of this house after all this? Love, what is going on in you're pretty head?"

"It's not what I'm thinking," she smiled deviously, "it's what you're planning. I refused to be caught up in this. Who do you think you are?"

She stepped towards me, backing me up. Everyone was shocked that I had let her, I never allowed anyone to push me back, but she was just as strong as me, just as powerful.

"Who do you think you are? Running around destroying people, tearing everything apart, you're so cold Nik. A soul full of ice, that's what you have, so don't think I'll come back to you after all this time."

"You act like I destroyed you." I challenged, leaning down to look her square in the face, "I did nothing of the sort."

"Do the words "I'll be right back" mean anything to you?" she spat back at my challenge. "I was waiting when I was ruined, when everything was taken from me, all because of you, Nik!"

"That wasn't me destroying you. I did nothing to you."

"I waited for you! That's what I did!" she shouted, eyes bleeding to an amber yellow, vessels rising under her eyes, "like an idiot I waited for you, and you never came! I wasn't going to spend my life on the side, not when all that I had ever wanted was denied me!" she shoved her hangs against my chest, "when you betrayed my trust!"

"Betrayed you?" I retaliated, taking her wrists, "you left me; you hid from me!"

"For good reason. If you knew I was alive, you'd come after me, would have captured me. Wolves don't take well to being claimed Nik, you should know that! I am not yours, you cannot control me." She pulled away, "from the start you knew I was a wild creature, free to do as I pleased, well it pleases me to leave."

"The wolves at the outskirts, they're your pack." I stated, I peaked her interest, she tensed up, so I picked more into her, "they sense that you're an alpha, they come to you, and they obey you. You have an army at your own disposal?"

"Of their own free will, they are not mine to command." She challenged, "Trying to keep me in the quarter will serve you no purpose, Nik, once I get what is mine I leave. I have no pack."

"So they sense the wolf in you, they submit to a hybrid, are wary of a hybrid's power."

"They will not follow you." She said, "even if they overlooked your ruthless history, they will never accept you as their alpha."

"Yet they accept you."

"They are not my pack."

"But someone in that pack trusts you." I smiled, I caught her. "Someone has been waiting for you to rise again."

"Don't forget about that," she pointed towards Hailey, "you sense it too, the power it has, and it's a gigantic neon sign for wolves to come here. So maybe it's me, maybe it's not me, and it is not you; you'll never figure it out. I'm done talking."

I wasn't. I gripped her arm, pulling her back towards me. She went feral then, her eyes dangerously dark, fangs emerging, her whole being hostile. Elijah tried to pull us apart, but she pushed against him, throwing him back. Two dominate creatures, she and I, I felt my wrath power me, bringing about my wolf. Two wolves in a fight was deadly, two immortal hybrids, even worse. We attacked, throwing each other, hands grabbing, legs kicking. Tumbling across the kitchen like warring animals, growls and snarls the only sound in the room. For once I went feral, completely losing myself to the beast inside myself, the creature clawing at the surface, wanting to be released. Vivian scratched at my face, drawing blood. At the sent we both went wild.

"STOP!" Davina shouted as she threw her hands forward, the lights summed, wind was created in the kitchen. A whirling vortex surrounded us, the wind and the magic stopping us, our fight forgotten, "ENOUGH!" she screamed as she unleased her power.

Vision became blurred, the wind became black. Vivian placed her hand on my arm, helping her remain on the ground, she was so small she could have flown away. She looked up at me, I could feel the glare she was giving me.

"Great pull your witch into the, Nik!" she shouted.

"She's not my witch!" I yelled back.

"Then who controls her, not a coven?"

"Shit." I said before everything went dark.

* * *

Chapter 2, was so much fun to right. I see a lot of hit! thank you for showing interest. now that we have the characters introduced I will started with POVs, I prefer to write OPV because so much can be discovered from a characters thoughts. Caroline will be appearing in the story, so please stay with me, she's not due for another few chapters

I'm glad you all are liking this story! REVIEW please?


	3. Chapter 3-Vivian

By llwild1992 (2013-

I do not own any of these characters.

My siblings and I are the Original Vampires, the witches are using my unborn child to manipulate me, as I wage war with my progeny Marcel. In order for me to become king of New Orleans the game must be changed, Davina made it so the wolves have returned to weaken Marcel, and a twist that will forever change the fate of my Kingdom. The game will change with a green eyed girl...

* * *

Fire and Fury

Chapter Three-Vivian

I never much minded being alone. I had been alone most of my life, an outcast from the rest of the village where I lived. Papa refused to even look at me, shame swelled when he did. Ale was his companion, I was the village's dunk's daughter. When he and his people came to the new world, he struck up a deal with the chief of the natives, he would take to wife one of the chief's daughters, in exchange for a piece of land to call 'home'. The day I was born was the day my mama died. I killed her. From that day forward I was a monster in the eyes of the village, a person cursed to take the form of the wolf ever moon. While the families huddled in the darkness of caves, away from the wolves, I was left alone, to transform and run with the others like me. Then I was never alone. But when the moon left I was no longer welcomed with them, rejected.

When you're always alone, you don't realize how lonely you truly are.

I didn't realize it until I looked at him. The day we met, I became frozen, holding my breath, because that was the start, the start of my happiness, I knew that I found what I had always wanted. A home.

I had gone out to pick apples. Gathering them into the folds of my tattered dress that I had mended that morning. My height, so unlike the people I was from, I couldn't reach without difficulty. The apples finger lengths away, it was a struggle to get to them. A hand appeared alongside me, taking hold the red fruit and picking it for me. My gaze following the hand and it lowered until it was held before me. My eyes trailed from the hand, up the arm, to the shoulder, and then to the face. Niklaus, I had always seen him from a far in the village with his family. That was the first time I had ever been close to him. Handsome features, strong jaw and chin, brooding brown, beautiful blue eyes, and lips so defined it was unreal.

He offered the apple, before I could take it, he placed it at his lips and bit down into the meat, smiling as he chewed.

Scoffing I returned his smirk, "I would have given it to you, had you asked." I said.

"More fun this way." He chuckled.

"For you." I turned away and searched the tree for lower apples, but I had picked those already. Looking down into my dress I counted, seven apples, not nearly enough for Papa and me, if I was to sell them. Then again, no one ever bought what I had, for fear I would kill them.

"Do you need help?" Niklaus asked, I turned to look at him, he was sincere, "I see you often struggling to reach things, it's a little unfair."

"You're offering…assistance?" I asked, he wasn't wary of me.

"Yes,"

"Um…thank you." I looked up to the apples and pointed. We spent the time after picking the apples together, he picked and handed them to me, we did not need to speak, and we just enjoyed the company that was each other. Together we gathered a fair amount of apples. When I was ready to go, I half expected him to leave, but he followed, my wolf wanting to rub against him, liking his company more that she should. She was often wary of strangers, but him, she welcomed, even wanted to have him pet her head.

It felt awkward to walk with him beside me, yet it felt natural. I was unaccustomed to company. When we had reached the edge of the village I stopped and sighed, not wanting to go back. I was a child of the moon, more at home in the forest than in that place, but I was not welcomed by my cousins, and not welcomed by my family.

"You dislike the villagers?" he asked.

"I don't dislike them…I just wish it felt like home…"

"They treat you so unfairly."

"Well I am an outsider,"

"a wolf?" he raised his brow like a child would, skating around a truth to get what he wants, I couldn't help but smile at him, he smiled in return, "you're not as scary as they whisper about."

"It is not a full moon." Answered, "But I am shocked that you do not think I am scary!" I laughed, "I'm stronger than I look."

"You?" he laughed, "you seem more like a little bird, delicate and in need of—"

"—I will never be caged." I said fatly. "I am not a creature to be wary of, caged and bated like a beast. If you wish to torment me like when I as a child, you're stones and stick will not hurt me."

I remembered the other children, his eldest brother Finn included, chasing me around the village, calling me a monster after an uneasy moon, they threw rocks and sharp sticks at me, trapping me in a corner, making me, a defenseless and weakened child cry, before they threw me down the well. Alone I sat in the water, waiting for someone to come and send down a bucket. My father, invested in his ale than in my well fair, did not notice my absence until early next morning. The village and a meeting about what should be done with me.

A half breed, a beast, a monster.

I was shut up in an abandoned cabin once used as a hunting lodge, every full moon I was escorted there, and locked in, caged like a beast. I was no beast, my wolf was kind and gentle, and all she wanted to do was run, run in the moonlight.

Niklaus was remorseful for the choice of words he bowed his head, "forgive me, I was merely trying to compliment your beauty." I wanted to laugh.

"Me, a beauty? Surly there is a more worthy girl for you attentions, one with finer furs and not taters like me." I thought of the beautiful girl he and his closest brother often followed around, both in love with her, despite her past and her bastard child.

I looked towards the setting sun, his hand still on my shoulder, I felt him lean in, his breath tickling my bare neck, his lips at my ear, and whispered "there is something about you that is indeed beautiful, Vivian." He whispered my name, my wolf jumped in excitement, happiness all about her. "Be it your disposition or your nature, you are beautiful." His hand on my arm slowly moved down to my elbow, towards my hand.

I pulled away, eyes locking onto his, my nose scrunched, "I am no harlot." I told him,

"I was not…" he held out his hand for me, "Vivian, I apologize, I mean to disrespect, I have seen you at the church often, I know of your views, I would never think of that."

"Then why would you approach me?"

"I have watched you from far," he said, "I cannot stay away any longer. I fancy you, Vivian, you're so full of life, and you never let anyone get to you. There is always a smile on your face, and I enjoy that."

"You've never once spoken to me before."

"Until I could no longer hold myself back. There is something about you that draws me." He stepped towards me, slowly, his blue eyes speaking the truth, my wolf did not say to run, she wanted to sit at his feet and lean against him, she was content with him being so near. "I don't know what it is about you, but I want you."

"Why?' I asked.

"Because I do…" he then leaned in and kissed me.

From then on, Niklaus Mikaelson made my life beautiful, even in secret. Slowly I fell in love with him, so charming and witty, a laugh that made me swoon. We spent the evenings together, talking as we walked in the forest. There was nothing I feared in the dark of the night. Nik soon grew accustomed to my senses, the fact that I could hear things he couldn't, I could smell the hearts dimming. He found it funny that under the moon I was stronger than him, easily wrestling him to the ground. First he was shocked at how bold I was at night, asserting myself, now playful I was, but that was the wolf in me. A walking contradiction, but he enjoyed it. As time passed, kisses grew hungrier, the hands rougher, but I would not forsake myself. He said that he loved me, but I would not trust him yet.

On afternoon I looked at the mending I had in my hand, anything to keep myself from looking up. I could spend hours looking upon him, his beauty blinded me; his whole being captured me. He was sparring with one of his elder brothers, Elijah I believe. I watched in turns, as to not look suspicious, he was fire, uncontrollable, growing stronger in the fight with each passing moment. He had Elijah down, the fight won. When I looked back up again, his father had attacked, pinning Nik to the ground, yelling at him.

He walked off into the woods, muttering in anger to himself. No one followed him. But I knew where he went, to the apple tree. A while later I escaped the village. My wolf telling me I had to go to him, he needed me. I found him sitting under the apple trees, picking at the grass, shoulders hunched over. I slowly approached him, sensing his distress. Sitting down beside him, fixing my skirt. When I was settled I waited, looking out into the calm of the forest. In time he relaxed, laying his head down onto my lap. Closing his eyes he went off into his inner world, the one he often went into after an encounter with his father.

"What do you dream of, Nik?" I asked, twirling a strand of his hair between my fingers, the curl was so soft, he was a complete contradiction.

"I don't have dreams," Nik answered as he looked out into the forest, brooding still, his pride bruised.

"Everyone has something the wish for." I laughed, playfully smacking his forehead, "you're just mad."

"What do you want?" he cocked his head to look at me, lips spreading into a smile.

"At home, far away from this place, a chance to be free, to run." I smiled, "to not have to fear the wolf, and live in harmony."

"With me, and five sons?" he smiled.

"Yes, five daughters."

"Sons."

"Two of each." I laughed, "And my wolf."

"Done." He flipped over, straddling my legs, thighs placed on either side of me, knees into the ground, his hands found my waist, holding me still, he knew I always pulled away, embarrassed with how close he often placed himself. "Tonight?" he whispered, dropping his head near mine, his eyes pleading, "This is not enough, Vivian. I want all of you."

Stunned I could not find the strength to answer, my wolf waking in me, her thoughts on Nik overwhelming, all she wanted to do was curl into his side and bask in the warmth of his light, but my rational though stopped me, "no," I pushed my nose into his chin, giving off my affection for him, "Nik, this has to be enough. I will not waist myself, like the others…not until god has smiled down upon us."

"Vivian," he smiled, pushing his chin into me, giving back the comfort and affection as he often did, and learning from me the natural habits of a changed wolf, "my good girl." Pulling back he looked down at me, the storm of his eyes lightning, becoming a crystal blue, such male beauty was unbelievable.

"My father may resent me, but if I were to eve go against Him, father would kill me." I said, remembering how father had taken to pains teaching me about his newfound god above his Viking father's gods. "He would kill you too."

Smirking Nik placed a kiss on my cheek, lingering for longer than allowed, making me laugh. Taking my hands upon his chest, I used my wolf's strength and pushed him onto his back, leaning over him, I laugh, and his face whenever I overpowered him was priceless. His eyes went wide, surprise and laughter mingled together. My hands pushed down on his forearms, keeping them on the ground.

"You know me, Nik, why would you try to seduce me?" I playfully asked, my hair fell around us, creaking a soft yellow barrier between us and the forest.

"I am not so sure it is I who is the seducer?"

"I am a saint."

"Then I am the sinner?"

"Only if you wish to be."

-X-

My father died in his sleep a month later. The villagers whispered that I killed him, that I had released the beast. So afraid of me I decided to relieve their fears and move to the hunting lodge near the river, better to live separate. Nik was my constant visitor, staying well into the night. I never felt more alive before then, free do to as I pleased. No longer had feeling tied to that place. I could be myself, using my nature, allowing the liberties I had long denied. I was free to run, I was free to leave if I wanted to. But I stayed for Nik. I could not leave him. I loved him too much to leave now, but he would not come with me, for he cared for his family.

One night he brought the priest with him, stating that we were to be married. I couldn't refuse. The happiness I felt knowing I was loved and that I loved him was amazing. Nik and I loved each other in secret. Together in the lodge, just us, and no one else. When I learned of the child that was to come from our love, Nik was elated. We made plans to leave, to go deeper into the new world, away from everyone, so we could be free, so we could have our happiness and our family.

Everything started to fall apart when Henrik, his youngest sibling was mauled to death one full moon. Nik and slipped out to come to me, but Henrik the curious little thing followed. Nik never forgave himself, and his father resented him. Promising we would leave as soon as he could, he asked for me to wait for him.

"I will be right back, love." He promised me, but I was already seven months pregnant, I could not wait any longer. But I had to, I would have waited forever for him.

Life was destroyed before it took its first breath…

I was sleeping on my side, the pallet under me soft and cushioned. I could feel something coming, my senses going wild, my wolf riding me, the baby could feel it too, turning over and over in me. Something was coming, as I awoke I could sense it, I could feel the shift in the balance of nature around me. Slowly I got up, my hands on my well rounded belly, fear shot up my spine, urge to protect overtaking me. A knock at the mended door scared me, my heart raced faster with each second, my eyes honed in on the moonlight behind it, peaking through, I could see the shadow of a body behind it. It wasn't Nik, he would have walked in, and this was someone else. I almost didn't want to go to it, rather hid in the darkness. But my ears picked up on my name, the voice sounded familiar, rushed and panicked. Was something wrong?

Slowly I opened the door, hiding behind it for the most part. I looked up into the Mikaelson patriarch's gaunt and worried features. I felt my body go cold as he looked down at me. He was in a sweat, breathing heavily, there was blood on his shirt. He spoke but I didn't hear his voice, I was too frightened of him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, I jumped back, looking down at his large roughened hands, covered in blood, and he left a handprint on my tunic. I looked back at him, this time I was brought back to reality, he asked to come in.

"Come in," I answered, stepping back, lowering my gaze as he entered. I kept the door open, so I could have escaped, his eyes locked onto me, examining, judging, and smirking as he looked me over. Shame crossed my face as I held my hands over my chest, I felt as if I was dirty as he looked at me, his energy, like a smoke, surrounding me, choking me.

"Niklaus is the father?" he asked, I closed my eyes and nodded, "you are married?" again I nodded, "my son is a wayward soul, defiant to his core, I warned him about you, wolf. Unnatural beings, my youngest son ripped to shreds by your kind."

"I did not do the deed," I answer unable to look at him, "I am truly sorry," I felt my heart moan at the thought of an innocent child being killed, my own child moved at my distress, reminding me I should be wary of him.

"We are family, family above all the rest." He said, I kept my eyes on his shadow, he stepped towards me, "you are family Vivian, you and this child." At the first touch of his hand to my belly I jumped back, but his free hand held onto my arm.

The feeling I got from him was hostile, angered, deadly, my whole entire body was like the lightning, "Let go of me!" I tried to move away, pushing him from me, but I was not fast enough, he caught me again turning me around, holding me into his chest, pinning my arms to my chest with one hand, "let go!" I snarled, the beast rising, I wished I had the ability to turn at will, to have the wolf save me, but it was impossible.

"Family above all, my dear," he whispered, "For Niklaus, for you." He whispered into my ear.

My eyes caught sight of a skin jug, holding it to my lips, he force me to open my mouth, liquid poured in, choking me, but making me drink of it. I instantly tasted blood. I felt my wolf howl, the taste exciting her, creating a singular thought, run, must run, the blood made her want to run in the moon. I coughed as he pulled it away from my lips, throwing the jug to the floor. Ears picked up on a metallic song behind us, I twisted to see, my eyes locking on a blade.

"Please no!" I cried out, "my child! Please no, I'll do anything, anything, I'll give you my word, I'll disappear with the moon light, you'll never see me again! Don't hurt my baby! Please!" panic over took me, I shook, unable to move. My wolf went wild, scratching at the surface, yet unable to attack.

Without answering me, he plunged the dagger into my chest. I screamed out in pain before my world went black.

I woke to pain, more pain that I had ever felt in the shift. Groaning I opened my eyes. I was on my back, looking up at the thatched roof of my home, there where holes in it, sunlight peaked through, rays like gold shining in. I smelled something strange, turning towards the smell I screamed as I looked into the face of a man from the village, eyes wide open, a scream in his features, blood all over him. Sitting up I grasped my stomach in pain, I pushed as far away from the man as I could, placing my back to the wall. I breathed in trying to calm myself, but the pain shot up my back. I looked at the man, body mutilated, neck and shoulders covered in blood, skin marred as if I had gone into m wolf and mauled him, and he was torn in half, blood pooled around him.

Pain shot up my back and I screamed out. "NIK!" I cried as tears fell, I looked to my belly, blood too coated me, a bloody hand held my belly, I felt nothing, I felt empty inside. My wolf whimpered, something was wrong with the baby…

"Move!" I panicked when I did not feel my son kick inside me, I no longer felt as if I had life in me. "No!" I sobbed, holding my belly, feeling for movement, "no, no, no, no!" I listened, I could not hear a heartbeat, "no, please, Lord, no!" I fell back against the wall, pain erupted over me, "AHAHAHAH!" I screamed.

I felt my heart break… all was lost to me….

I was destroyed…

My beloved Nik had destroyed me….

I will never forgive him…

-X-

"Where will you go?" Elijah asked me as we stood together overlooking the village, the dim lights of the fire making it look so idyllic. He had found me, as I looked the village over one final time. He realized I too had been changed, I told him what had happened, he felt sympathy for me.

I gathered my worldly possessions to my chest, never wanting to let them go, "everywhere, anywhere." I said looking down at them. "Niklaus must never know what has happened to me, he must never know I too have taken part in this curse." I looked up into the warm browns of Elijah's eyes, his handsome face, so like Niklaus, and yet vastly different. Nik was like a lion, golden, proud and strong. Elijah was the wise stag, ever knowing, everlasting. "He has betrayed me, and I will never forgive him."

"He needs you, he is like you, Vivian; wolf."

"I know." I stated, I suppose I always knew, I was so drawn to him, because we were alike. "I cannot help him, it is not something I understand." I felt my heart ripping into two as I thought of leaving this place, though I was unwelcomed, this was my home. This was where I met Niklaus, "I know I will be breaking him, but I cannot stay here, everything is ruined. My happiness, our happiness taken." Tears formed, yet I willed them not to fall.

"If he loses you, he will lose himself."

"Promise me," I said, "promise me you will never tell Niklaus about me, about what happed, swear it!"

"I swear, Vivian." He gave me his head, telling me he took it to heart, "I will always protect your secret. Until the time comes when he learns of it."

"He will never." I swore, "He will never find me."

"We are immortal, Vivian, never is an offal long time."

I smiled at him, knowing he would protect me. I headed off into the darkness, all that I needed in the world in my arms. I would never return to the village, I would never return to Niklaus. The darkness was where I belonged, in the shadows, alone, and apart from everyone.

* * *

I woke, eyes heavy. I looked up at the unfamiliar celling, not knowing where I was. My head hurt terribly. I moaned and rolled over into the softness under me, trying to block out the light. Everything felt achy, I was so tired. Where was I? I peeked out through the tresses of my blonde hair with one eye, I was in a finely furnished room, Queen Anne furniture, and it smelled of embers and brandy. Clenching my eyes I thought of my situation before I fell asleep.

Nik…

Nik was there…. We were fighting…

There was a witch…

I had the odd memory of magic being used on me….

"That bastard!" I threw myself off of the bed, anger boiling in my blood. The witch cased her magic on us, creating a vortex to stop our challenge, we were immobilized by the power. I could hear Nik's voice telling the witch to put me into s sleep, to calm me. Standing in the room I looked down, I was wearing a green dress, before I was in clothes I took from his sister. Groaning I headed for the door.

I was in a long hall, all the doors shut, soft carpet under my bare feet. Listening I searched for them. Following the sounds of muffled voices I snarled. A one woman demolishing team, headed to him, ready to slap him. Even if he was immortal I could still hurt him. I felt my claws rip through my nails, teeth become sharper. Caging me, that's what he did, I do not take well to cages, no matter how finely decorated it is.

Coming down the stairs I found them in the sitting room again. "NIK!" I shouted, threw the door open, ignoring the others who were all seated at a coffee table, maps and papers out in front of them, Nik was seated at a large wingback chair, one ankle crossed over a knee, hands laced behind his head, he smirked when he looked at me, dimples, I wanted to rip them off.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smiled.

"Ass!" I shouted as I walked into the room, headed right for him, "U asshole, hoe durf je! U heeft geen recht, Nik!"

"Please tell me how you fee, love." He smiled, settling back into his chair, licking his lips, he was enjoying irking me.

"Oh, ik kan uw gezicht!"

"But you like my face, love."

"Shut it!" I stamped my foot. "I'm leaving." I turned eyes catching the witch, "don't even do that again." I said before I headed off to the door.

"Vivian," Nik was beside me in an instant, hands in his pockets, bending at the waist to look at me, "love, we have a common interest, I want to get at Marcel, and so do you."

"I won't help you, Nik," I said, I found my shoes at the door, slipping them on I ignored him. "I have my own addenda, and it will not serve you."

"You won't listen to reason?"

"Nope," I turned and face him, one last time, "goodbye, love." I said coldly before opening the door by the French style handle. It was a bright day, prefect, a walk in the warmth would do me some good. I stepped to leave, but was pushed back by a force. "What?" I placed my hands out, I was met with a wall. "NIK!" I snarled as I pushed again, to only be refused exit. "What did you do?"

"Oh I simply asked the witch who is living in my house to do a tiny spell to keep you in the house, until you agree to work alongside me." He was standing like a child, hands behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet, eyes looking away from me, "once you agree, the spell will be lifted." He then looked at me, lips pulling back into a smile.

"Really?" I crossed my arms, sinking into protection mode, "you trap me?" the others came out and walked down the hall to join us. "You know how much I appreciate cages." I raised my brow. "How volatile a cage could make me?"

"Well, I know you as all talk." He stated, shifting from one leg to the other, "you're sweet disposition will always catch up to you. Besides don't think of this as a cage, think of it as your own little hunting lodge, with just extra company."

"I would trade this mansion for that rickety lodge any day." I stated, "no matter how much company I'd have."

"Well, use the house as you see fit, and when you decide to aid me in overtaking the Quarter, let me know, and we can rectify this situation," he twirled his finger around whimsically between us looking about the vaulted ceiling, "maybe we can figure out who betrayed whom in the meantime." He smirked, but then his eyes softened towards me, his smirk loosening into a light turn of the lips, remembrance in his eyes, "IK handel deze plek voor onze lodge, voor ons leven terug, samen."

"Is that supposed to make me hopeful for a reconciliation between us?" I laughed, as if he would wish to return to our human lives.

As he turned his back, walking away from me, I mentally glared daggers at him. The others where left, Rebekah announced her boredom and headed out the door, making me jealous of her ability to leave. Davina clung to Elijah, feeling safety hiding behind me. It did not suit my purpose to hurt her. Hailey looked back to their retreating forms, her hands on her belly, then she looked to me. Not knowing what to do. Sighing I went off to find the kitchen. I always cook when I am stressed, seemed like a good moment to see how my skills kept over the last thirty years.

-X-

I was in my own world when I felt a presence at the door.

"Vivian?" I looked up at my name, Hailey stood at the door, watching me, I stilled from my activity and smiled, and she walked in and sat down at the island I was working on. Placing her hands on the granite countertop, she looked me in the eye. I could tell there was a question lingering in her hazel eyes, but she lost confidence and looked away.

I enjoyed her company either way, I smiled and set back to work whisking eggs into the dry properties for my sweet. I could see as Hailey rested her hand upon the top part of her bump. It was becoming her most dominate feature. The girl had no idea what lay in store for her, she was a ticking time bomb. When I had poured the batter into a pan I found in the lower cabinet, and shook the air-bubbles out, she perked up again.

"Why are you so angry with Klaus? I can tell it's not about being trapped in here, you make yourself right at home no matter what." She was a smart one, I couldn't help but smile at her, life and beauty swelled in her eyes.

"Nik and I have a complicated history." I answered as I turned towards the wonderful double convection oven, kitchen appliances have changed so much since I was desiccated, and placed the pan in it, setting the time, as I gathered my soiled bowl she was wrestling with another thought.

"You married him, so you must have loved him." Sighing I turned to face her again, "he broke your heart?"

"Yes," I answered, "believe it or not, I did love him. Maddeningly in love; desperately, deeply, obsessed, it was like a moment I wanted to remember forever. I would have lived for him, he was the beginning of life for me, all I needed. He was different then, not who he is now. But when his father came to my hideaway and killed me lumping me into the spell as well, everything was taken from me. When I rose, changed, I knew it was Nik who told him, betraying my trust and love. Taking my happiness away from me, denying me any form of it for the rest of eternity."

"are you sure it was Klaus?" her brow arched, as she tried to understand the pieces of our past I had given to her, of course I kept details for myself, she didn't need to know everything. "What happened to you…to…?"

"He died also." I could heart Nik at the door to the kitchen, the one Hailey had come through. She was so intent on listing to me she was not aware of him. I could heart his heart, beating faster when I had spoken of the child. I gazed down to the top of her bump, "the spell affected him too. When my body died, his life was taken also."

"I'm sorry," she felt genuine remorse for me, the light drained from her skin, sadness taking over her, "how far along where you?"

"Eight months," I stated, Nik was in a panic behind the wall, "when I awoke and no longer felt him move inside me, I died a second time. It was an empty feeling, I had failed to protect him."

"Did you name him?"

"Rikard," I smiled, "Beautiful little boy."

"Did you have a girl's name?"

"Gyda," I stated, Nik tensed, he had picked the girl's name, "But I always knew it was a boy."

"I think it's a girl," She said, stroking her bump her eyes lovingly looking down at it, "At first I didn't want it, but when it came down to protecting her, I knew I would have done anything. When she first kicked…"

"You never realized how much you could love someone that you've never met?" I smiled, she looked up at me, agreeing with a smile, "That's the wolf in you, maternal instincts, it grows. Wolves are known as some of the most viciously protective mothers in the existence."

"Was your change from wolf to hybrid…painful?" she asked, it was an innocent question but I guess my facial reaction wasn't what she expected, "I'm sorry for all the questions, I'm just trying to understand you a bit, without all the yelling. I feel like I can trust you."

"I feel the same way," I laughed, "its okay, I don't mind. It was not as painful as my first shift, I suppose it was like waking from a nightmare that seemed too real. Body all tense and locked up, weakness throughout your body, head hurts so much you'd wish you could open it up to relieve the pressure, and thirst, dry scratchy throat, the urge to seek out your craving, it overwhelms you." I could hear Nik walking away from the door, racing off into another part of the house, coward.

"So what's so important?" she asked, drawing me back to her, "what does Marcel have?"

I smiled, "my most important possessions in this world." I said.

I would protect my possessions from anyone, with my life.

-X-

The moon was so beautiful that night. Like a mother calling to her children, I felt the pull, but I had a choice to shift. I sat on the topmost stairwell, under the skylight, looking up at her. She was almost full, but still calling to her children. Sitting on the railing I watched for a long time. I knew he would have found me, this was his private part of the house. But this was where the view of the moon was. He walked up behind me, slowly, anticipating my movement. I did not mind him being there, I was calm, anger forgotten, and the moon always calmed me. He came to sit next to me, mere inches away. His hands collapsed in his lap. At first he was looking at me, but then the moon was too seductive, he too turned his gaze to her.

Hypnotic, that was what she was to creatures like us, singing a song that we could not turn away from. Nik was the first to speak between us.

"I searched for you," he whispered, turning towards me, "endlessly, I couldn't bring myself to believe you were dead."

"I wanted you too…" I said, still looking at her beauty. "Deep down I wanted you to find me, then again I vowed to run always."

"Always the contradiction, Vivian." He smirked, laughter at his lips, remembering something, "I never told my father about us, about the baby." He looked down, "I would kill him again for what he did to you."

"I learned to live with it, Nik." I stated, shrugging my shoulders, "I mourned a thousand years ago."

"The priest must have betrayed our confidence."

"Not much can be done for it now, your father found out, he turned me, he killed our baby, and now here we are, centuries later. Grudges get old after a while."

"You certainly released one show of grudges." He laughed.

I laughed too, "It might have been a bit much, but I do have a flair for the dramatics." I looked at him for a moment, capturing his gaze, "but you've found another,"

"Drunken one-night." He rolled his eyes, "it is supposed to be impossible."

"For immortal vampires." I said, "You're an immortal _werewolf_, Nik, possibility attained." I looked away, "you've condemned her to death, that poor girl." I thought about her fate, such a lost girl, unknowing. "If she survives the birth, there will be plenty of others ready to kill her and your daughter. This just doesn't happen. I was told, by Hailey, that you want to use this baby as your endgame, to overtake the Quarter?"

"That's the plan, war."

"But you do know it's a baby?"

"Yes I know what a baby is, a tea-cup human." He said, it made me laugh, 'tea-cup human' now that was funny, he soon was laughing with me, "well maybe not a human."

"Its strong," I said, "the heartbeat brings back memories."

"Rikard?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled, thinking about him.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, elbowing him I pushed away, "don't think anything." I stated, "Whatever you overheard from the kitchen was said in the past tense. I _loved_ you; that will always be a part of me, for you will always hold the best of me."

"Vivian," he groaned, "the pull is still there, destiny has a hold on me, pushing me towards you," he referred back to when we were mortal, I could see the moon in his eyes, he was lost in her influence, "it was my dormant wolf that pushed me to you, and I still feel it. Having you in front of me now, I can't stay away. I will always search you out, always find you." He tried to hold me, but I placed my hand on his chest.

"Nik, think. The moon is almost full, it's the siren call." I felt the pull too, with him this close, it was intoxicating, but I had to sever the line, "call your Caroline." He blanched, "Hailey told me of her, speak with her."

"You are my wife." He stated. "Mine."

"I belong to myself. I am a free creature, you knew that then. I'm already caged, don't claim me too." he leaned in, too close, I felt his breath on my skin, his eyes looking through mine, light as the sky, influenced by the moon, my wolf wanted me to go to him, longing to be near him, to be near the wolf she wanted, for one moment I would give in, placing my nose against his chin, pushing back.

His hands held my shoulders as he pushed back, eyes closed. My body went into a tingling sensation, everything electrifying, that's how it was when Nik touched me, it overwhelmed me, and he overtook me. I felt my wolf howl in excitement, urging more. But I pushed away before his lips touched mine, instead kissing my jawline.

"Call her," I said, "goodnight, love." I whispered before I pushed off the railing, falling three levels down, landing on the floor in a silent step. I looked back up at him, taking in his form under the blue hue of the moonlight, I could see his eyes reflecting in the darkness. Smiling one last time, I walked away.

* * *

word count:6,767

Okay another chapter, I'm gland y'all are loving this. I guess my little note didn't transfer over to FF, but yes Caroline **will** be making an lasting appearance later on in the story, but it's moving quickly. Hope y'all enjoy this! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4-Full Moon

Fire and Fury

Chapter Four-Full Moon

* * *

_Nik_

I was standing in the darkness with my family. Mother, father, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. The family together, darkness surrounding us. I felt separated from them, even as a mortal, always different from them. Something always between us, separating me from them.

"Are you far?" I heard Vivian say, he voice fading, I turned to see her standing in the distance, under our apple tree, she was clutching her hands to her chest, tears running down her cheek, "am I left to die?" I tried to run to her, but I couldn't get near her, the darkness never ending.

I called out to her, she held out her hand, a sad smile on her lips, "will you come to my rescue?" was she in trouble? "My heart will burn for you." The air around me became stale, I ran to her again, this time making ground, standing before her, I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but I couldn't, she looked up at me, remorse in her eyes, "It's all I can do…"

"Vivian..?" I went to her, standing before her.

Her delicate smaller hand reached up to touch the side of my face, whispering my name, a prayer on her lips, "why are we unraveling? Was I me, will you come to my rescue, or did I push too far when I turned my back on you?" The ground was gone under her, unable to catch her, Vivian well, her eyes forever locked on mine, hand outstretched, the darkness swallowed her.

"VIVIAN!"

I sat up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding. My beast pacing, on edge, telling me to rise from sleep, which I had to leave that realm of rest for sanity. Taking the sheets from my waist I pulled my legs over the side of the bed until I felt the floor. Leaning my elbows onto my thighs I attempted to catch at my breath. I have not had a dream of Vivian in one thousand years. Understanding that she was gone, the dreams stopped, now they've returned. The moon was pulling me, calling to the beast. His fur, as thick and sharp as metal, piercing my skin, wanting out. Vivian spoke of her wolf as her other self, her companion, mine was a bloodthirsty beast. Possibly from its release when I had become a vampire. I ran my hands through my hair, heart still pounding.

I felt lost in the darkness.

The phone was at my ear before I realized it.

"_Hey this is Caroline, I can't get to my phone right now, so leave a message, BYE_!" her sweat voice calmed me.

The beeping told me to say my message, "Caroline," was that my voice? "You don't have to call me back, love, I just needed to hear your voice." I said more, but I said it without thinking.

I got up, I didn't need to look at the clock to know I had only slept three hours. I went like a machine to my easel. Opening paints and grabbing a brush. My beast clawed at me, the only way to subdue it was to fight it down, choking it back. I forgot myself in the paint, dark greens and browns, one bright yellow diluted into shades of white. I did not care what it was I painted, as long as I lost myself. As long as I could no longer hear that beast inside me.

I could hear Vivian singing the lyrics to _Paradise City _as I walked into the hallway. She was no doubt in the kitchen cooking up a storm from what I could smell. Elijah fell into step beside me, dressed in his uniform of a suit, looking me over, of course I'd dress comfortably, Henley shirt and scuffed jeans. Just because I'm an original does not mean I should dress like a perfect angel. An angel I most certainly am not.

"She brings a certain life about the house, doesn't she?" he asked, Vivian sang just a bit too loudly, reaching some of the lyrics, was that a pot banging?

"Certainly…" I chuckled.

Entering the kitchen together, we were whiteness to Vivian thrashing her head around as she jumped from the island to the countertop, singing loudly, Hailey sat at the island, clearly enjoying Vivian's antics. She was dressed in one of the dressed I had purchased for her, a deep greed dress, with a delicate bow in the back, she had paired it with thigh high black socks, but was wearing no shoes. Long curls flew about her head as she continued to dance about, walking over bowls and plates, avoiding the stove, which was on.

I could not hold back the smirk of seeing her wear the clothing I had bought her. Down to the intimates and socks, everything she had on was my gift to her. She would never admit knowledge of taking a gift from me. But I was satisfied enough. My sister's clothing would never have done. Fashionable trends and Vivian, would never mix. She deserved fine cottons and silks, delicate dresses and frilly things. So sweet, like her. Yet the things she paired with them were edgy, thigh highs? Black eyeliner and lashes, red lips? Downright sinful. As curvaceous as Vivian, beautiful and womanly, it was a sin to even look at her let alone gawk at her socks.

"I see you are in better spirits today?" Elijah was the first to speak, stopping her as she stood over the stove.

"Yes I am," she laughed, ignoring me, running a nervous hand through her long locks, wait, she had cut them, new layers now framed her face, "Hailey and I had a girls night, after I caught her making a PB&J sandwich in the wee hours," she laughed, shaking her head at the girl, "from now on, good foods, that baby needs a healthy mommy, not a bubble-butt mommy!"

Throwing her hands up in the air Hailey groaned, "She tried to feed me fish…"

"How do you know that you don't like it, unless you've tried it?"

"It wasn't covered in bread crumbs."

"Blasphemy!" She jumped down off of the counter and turned to the stove, doing something before turning back around, a plate in hand, "here you go, egg whites, peppers, fried twice baked potato, and onions with a sprinkle of kale." She offered it to my brother, her eyes never landing on me.

_Mine!_ The beast woke, feeling her emotional distance, even though she was close. It wanted her attention, called for her wolf to come, to look towards us, to breathe in our direction, anything. She was so close last night, I had even touched her without a backlash. Even though the moon was close, she had chosen to sit on my railing, outside my bedroom, had chosen to allow me to side beside her, mere inches away from her, to touch her, to give affection. She had placed her forehead against my chin, gently nudging me, giving off her affection for me.

As she had done before.

Why now was she cold?

Shocked, Elijah reached over and took the plate, "thank you, you did not need to go through all that trouble."

"Nonsense, if I cooked my way through Italy and France, why not go through the trouble?" she smiled so sweetly, a flush appearing on her cheeks as she watched him take a bite of egg, pure pleasure erupted in her features as she watched him enjoy the food. "There is enough for Rebekah, but I doubt she'll wake any time soon, so help yourself." With that she sauntered past me, as if I didn't exist.

I went to fetch myself something when Hailey gripped my shirt tails, stopping me.

"She said to give you this." She looked away as she slid a plate towards me, Looking down I smirked, ham steak, corn, peas, warm carrots, and a fork and knife.

* * *

_Vivian_

"I've only really traveled around the states, sticking close to wooded areas. Ever since my adoptive parents kicked me out, I've never really found a home." Haile sighed, "Where have you been too?"

"All over, actually," I laughed, thinking about my shenanigans, "Rio, Morocco, Paris, the big cities. But I'm a homebody, I like having a quiet little place, secluded, handing around." I sighed imagining my villa in Italy, the last place I had lived before deciding to hop back to America, "but I will say, nothing beats Versailles."

"You've been there?" Hailey smiled, her eyes dancing with wonder, "I've always wanted to go to France."

"Of course, dove!" I playfully slapped her shoulder, "Louie knew how to throw a party! But I was only there for a short while, then there was a cry to move on, so I did. I went wherever the wind decided to take me."

"So where you like this ravenous courtier?" Hailey shifted her eyebrows, smirking.

"Cheeky!" I giggled, thinking about it, "well I'll have you know I frequented many courts, dazzled many princes, but I never once gave in. try as they might, Henry was impossibly impatient, but my good friend Anne distracted him well enough so I could disappear."

"Anne Boleyn?"

"The very same, a shame Henry put all those false charges on her, just to be rid of her, when she would have happily divorced him. They were a violent match, both had tempers." I had wished I could have arrived at the tower sooner, to save her, "my favorite was Tsar Nicolas, he was a kind and skilled man in his youth, and not just in the art of flattery."

"It's so strange,"

"That I'm throwing all these big names out like I'm some amazingly connected person, dove? Everyone I knew I dead, though I will say immortality did serve Marline quite well up until she had to fake her death, once you're a vampire in the light, you have to leave as quickly as you came."

"That I fell as if I can talk to you about anything, that no matter what I feel so connected to you, that never happens. I've always been alone, always distance. Even here, they hid half of the truth from me, and the other half I have to throw myself in to understand. I don't like it."

"Then I should tell you…" I felt as if I had to, "Hailey, your chances of living to see this baby, are very slim…"

"I feel fine, more than fine."

"Okay, but listen, there is a possibility that this baby is not even a baby at all. You are a wolf, Nik is an immortal wolf with a dash of vampire. There is a chance you're having a full-blooded wolf, no human attached, with immortality and vampire tendencies added. It could even be an immortal witch, Nik's mother was a powerful witch."

"Okay,"

Did she just brush me off…? "…you're taking this so lightly."

"Whatever she will be, she's good." Her hand rested over her belly, "it's not a scary thing. The idea of having a monster just isn't in my head, I'd know if it was evil, I guess, she's not. Feel," she took my hand, and placed it over the bump.

I felt a slight motion under my palm, tuning my earing I could hear the heartbeat, thrumming away, fast, and strong, it kicked under my palm again. I thought about my pregnancy as a human, how I'd place my hand over the foot for hours, enjoying the movement, or how I felt him roll inside me and stretch. Nik spent hours waiting for movement, waiting for some sign, claiming it was a miracle to feel his child move.

"You're thinking about Rikard?" she asked, her eyes connecting with mine, "do you ever think about finding someone to care for?"

"no," I smiled sadly taking my hand away, "not once, immortal children are an unwritten 'no', they can't control themselves, it would be too stupid to turn a child to fulfill a selfish need to mother, when they'd have to be killed eventually."

"What are we talking about then?" Rebekah stuck her head into the room, her hair in a long braid, dressed to look casual, but I've seen the price tags, it paid to look casual.

"About the courts I frequented in Europe."

"We stayed as long as possible in all the important courts, England, France, Italy, made ourselves wealthy with lordships and titles. A blast if you ask me." She crossed her arms as smiled, "let me guess you spent your time…"

"William the Conqueror,"

"Richard II."

"Henri II,"

"Louie X,"

"Henry VIII,"

"Elizabeth I,"

"Peter the Great,"

Rebekah scrunched her nose and closed her eyes, "you got me there…" she laughed.

"Haza!" I threw my arms up in the air and laughed, Hailey laughed more at my choice of words, muttering that no one used 'Haza' any more.

Rebekah sat down beside us on the couch as we told stories of our personal adventures in love, battle, and high stakes of dodging hunters. I learned that their father had become hell bent on killing Nik, all because he was a product of an affair. Every time I thought about him I got a gut wrenching feeling, as if there was smoke or bile in me. Rebekah caught me up to speed on their family's problems, Kol and Finn were dead, and Ester had tried to undo the spell that would have killed all vampires. Hailey told me of how she came to be in this situation, following a friend, Tyler, who was the only living mea Hybrid, and found herself in our old village. Mystic Falls, how charming.

"So if you two where ladies in courts, did you learn the dances?" Hailey laughed, she despised dancing, and any teenage normalcy she was against.

I laughed, "yes, you name it, I danced, it."

"The line dances where a bore, I preferred the waltzes." Rebekah laughed as she topped back her brandy she poured herself a while earlier, "there was just something about later dancing that became ballroom that was risqué when it first started." I had to agree with her.

"Waltzing was risqué?" a finely plucked bro raised, "and here I thought grinding was raunchy."

"Not raunchy," I chuckled, sitting up more form the settee, placing my hand over my uncovered knee, the dressed somehow ended up in my room, but it fit me so it was an accepted gift, from Nik. "Before men and women where only allowed to touch at hands, but when the ballroom came to court, the Portuguese were masters at dance, it was declared almost indecent for a man to hold a woman close, having his hands on her, whirling her around. To the women of that time it was almost erotic."

"Erotic?"

"You wouldn't get it," I laughed, "would you like us to show you?"

"Um…" she pulled away, not wanting to learn to dance, but I could see it in her eyes, and she longed for fun, fun with others.

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, if you're a member of this family, dancing needs to be learned," Rebekah joined me in tormenting the pregnant wolf.

We managed to clear the coffee table away and got Hailey to stand beside us in the room. Rebekah proved to be a good teacher, using me as the example of where to put hands and how to stand. She took the lead stepping forward and explaining each step, and insulting my height as we continued. Hailey bit down onto her lip, hands over her chest, she wanted to learn, but she also was afraid of looking stupid.

I continued to dance in place while Rebekah partnered Hailey, together the laughed and tried to do the steps without hurting each other. I held my hands out, pretending to be holding a man's shoulder in one hand, the other cradled in his hand. I heard music in my head as I swayed and stepped.

I remembered my time in Vienna in the late nineteenth century, I had thoroughly enjoyed a social life there, always invited to balls and the opera, never was I without amusement or new friends. Dancing was possibly one of my loves then, always dancing. I hummed to the tune in my head as I twirled towards the door, short stepping and then turning back, I laughed when Elijah stepped into me, a smile on his lips.

"Elijah!" I laughed when he took hold of my arm, placing a hand on my waist, taking the lead of the dance.

He strengthen the hold, pulling me closer, creating straight lines with his back, "I thought I could help with this little demonstration." He smiled, stepping back, I followed, flowing into the waltz.

Hailey had started to get the steppes, smiling away as she accomplished it. Rebekah joked with her about how women would fight over Elijah at balls, because he was a divine dancer. It was true, he commanded the dance like no other. I was quite surprised with it. Elijah and I enjoyed a few turns before he twirled me away, I expected to stop and twirl back into him, but ended up in Nik's arms.

I made to pull away, much to my wolf's displeasure, she woke with his touch, sending electricity throughout me, and he pulled me back, holding me tightly. "Hello," he smiled, dimples peeking through, his eyes clear as the summer sky.

"I'm done," I said as I tried to pull my hands from him.

"We're just getting to the best part, love, I won't bite." He laughed, before pulling me closer, his lips at my ear, "unless you want me to?"

"Nik," I hissed, "don't even try it."

"What's to try love," he lifted me, turning away, his back to the others as he continued the steps, "we've done it all." I looked around him, Elijah had moved to help Hailey, "I'm not letting you go and don't use the moon as your scape goat." He laughed, "Did you really think I'd buy the 'siren call'? We've got something, Love; and it will always exist—past, present, and future."

"Nik," I looked to the side, seeing the pocket door to the kitchen, self-preservation taking over me, "stop," I closed my eyes, imagining running, but I heard my wolf whispering into my thoughts, the heart arch, it hurts, but he could stop the aching, because he was the one we needed. "Don't claim me."

"You didn't mind the claim of wife all those years ago, Vivian. Why the sudden change? We both know the pull was there, just like it is here sill. Nothing could break us then," his hand on my waist became claws, pinching my skin, "I burn for you, Vivian, just like you burn for me."

"Fires devour each other," I said, leaning into him, for only I wanted him to hear it, "you'll always have the best of me, I never knew love like your love knew me, Nik." But it has to be enough…

"You see how easy this is?" he whispered back.

"The dance is not complicated," I looked over his shoulder, to ready to look at him, but I knew he was looking at me intensely, I had to avoid him.

"How we could just easily pick back up where we left off?"

Anger boiled, I looked up at him, challenging him, "you—the scared little boy too afraid to tell his father to go to hell? Me—the woman who would have waited until the earth ended for someone who was not coming back?" rolling my eyes I chuckled darkly, "we're not those people anymore, Nik." I pulled away, but he pulled me back, "that girl died a long time ago."

"No," he smiled, "there she is," leaning him, the smell of his cologne over powered me, _Lover_, the wolf rasped, aching to rub against him in affection, to yield to him, sensing his alpha nature, "the same fiery, spirited, and yet shy girl I knew all those years ago. Destiny is hard to fight, Vivian."

"But it's not impossible…" I looked into his eyes.

The draw between us was palpable, like a rope under our ribs, pulling us together. My wolf sang as she felt his, the energy of possession pulling them together. The wolves would never be denied, their sent triggers to the opposite. When I had woken and sought out my thirst, I has scented him, miles away. I knew exactly where he was. Like a beacon in the harbor I could not fight the pull, I had to seek him out. I had often done that before, whenever the Mikaelson siblings had shown up in the same area I was. Drawn to him, I had to look at him, to scent him, then I'd force myself to leave. I had intended to leave when I spotted him in a library window, but when the night crawler attacked him, I went rabid. My wolf could not bear to see him in danger.

But now I was in danger. Of losing myself in his blue eyes. They offered me the world, eternity by his side. Love and affection greedily my only vice, I craved it, and so did he. The two of us, lost souls, forever seeking happiness in the world. If I gave myself over to him, what was there to insure I would not betrayed.

_One_, _the one I need, _she rasped.

"Come to me," Nik whispered, pulling me from my thoughts, he pleaded with his eyes, "be my wife again, Vivian. Be mine, and I will be yours forever."

_Mine_, wolf sang. "I can't," I whispered before I pulled away, breaking the connection and walking out of the room.

He had let me go, an expression of sorrow or anguish on his face as I ran. The others stopped what they were doing, not even realizing what was taking place mere feet away from them. Hailey recognized my exasperation and called out for me. I kept running, that's what I'm good at.

"Vivian!" Hailey chased after me, following me up the stairs to the room I had woken up in yesterday, territorially claiming it as mine, she came in right behind me, shutting the door, "what the hell?" she said.

I stood in front of the far window, looking out into the tree line, I felt my blood go hot, like fire, my skin freezing, heart pounding, head light, yet my wolf stirred, wanting to run back down there and to him. I caught my breath and hid my face in my hands, not ready to look at her. I felt her presence, irritating, she tapped her foot against the wooden floor, waiting. With my hearing that tapping might as well have been a bomb!

"Stop," I commanded, my wolf's voice coming through, I looked over my shoulder at her, and I knew my eyes were feral.

"Was it just me, or where you and Klaus having a bit of a moment?"

"The full moon is tonight, she's affecting us." I lied.

"You're not a werewolf,"

"I still am a wolf, I feel the pull, so does he." Wrapping my arms around myself I turned back to her, "the pull is towards him."

A secret little smile pulled at her lisp, "you want him." It sounded like a question, but I knew it was a statement. "After all this time, you and Klaus still have a thing for each other."

"Yes," I admitted, "our wolves like each other, they always did, even when his was dormant."

"So you're wolves are attracted to each other," she did buy it, she crinkled her lips as she mulled over it, "Sounds like the true mate call to me."

"It does," she was smart, "it is."

"Wow, the shit just hit the fan!" she stepped forward, "you and Klaus are like this destined hybrid super-power-couple!"

"Hailey," I stepped towards her, "don't make a big deal of this, once I'm free, I'm gone. I'll be out of the picture…"

"Hey," putting her hands up, she looked like she was about to vomit, "I'm having his baby, and not fighting you in a lovers duel over him…." I couldn't help but laugh, I tried to fight it, but I couldn't, she too was soon laughing, "did I just say that?"

"Yes you did."

"So you love him,"

"I still do," I looked into the mirror, looking into my green eyes' refection, "but I won't let that stand in my way of freedom, and taking back what's mine."

"Why not rule the Quarter as king a queen?" she joked.

"Don't even mention that to him, he'll go all conniving and manipulating until he makes that happen."

"Right,"

-X-

"Davina?" I knocked at her door, listening to her heart beat, she froze when I spoke her name. "Can I come in, dove?" I heart her breath intake, the lights started to flicker, her magic was struggling with her fear, I knocked again, "Dove, there is no need to be afraid of me. If I wanted to kill you, I would have." Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, teenaged girls are not exactly my forte, "Dove, calm down, I know I haven't been the exact definition of friendly towards you, but please, use your magic, am I lying?"

Heard her step towards the door, her heart still beating fast, the knob twisted, and she opened the door slightly, one beautiful dark brown eye looked through, "you are not…" the poor thing was scared of me, "but the elders offered you a chance to kill me,"

"I don't make a habit of killing children."

"I wanted to kill them all," she stated, "for what they did to me."

"I know, Dove." I placed my hand on the door, "can I come in?"

Pinning me with a long look, she gave in, opening the door to me, allowing me into her room. She stayed by the door as I entered her safe haven. I looked around, charcoal drawings all over the place, some scribbles, some fully finished. Papers littered the floor, books spread all over, open, pages torn out. I used my vision, they were all Wicca, Voodoo, and I gathered she was freaking out about the Harvest, about how to bring the three other girls back to life. I had heard of the ritual about two hundred years ago, in Romania. A coven of ancestral magic witches cleansed their powers. It worked, they were stronger than ever, but those children knew of their fate, they knew that they had to be killed and then they would be resurrected.

Davina, I was told, had no idea they were being lead to slaughter. I then noticed a book of shadows on the bed, it wasn't hers, the elders had it, and I saw it when they tried to find a spell that would had sent me away. It must have been Esters', they must have given it to her, to help her either control the magic, or find a way to stop the Harvest.

Turning back to her I smiled, she looked petrified, "Davina, calm yourself." I said, the electricity was still flickering, she was still in a panic. "I just came to ask for a favor."

"What do you want?"

"Tonight is the full moon, I want you to place down the barrier that's keeping me in the house." I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible, "I know Nik and Elijah bribed you with this book of shadows to not do this, so how about a compromise?"

"Why would you compromise with me?"

"I know you are the last piece to the Harvest Ritual, you need to die or the magic is lost, and you want that, to be a normal girl. But you also want to find a way to bring back your friends, and if I know Nik, and I do, he will punish you for releasing me, by taking away the source of your little research project." I took the book into my lap, looking down at the spells, at the beauty of the magical world, "you don't want that, and I certainly do not wish that on you, so I'm willing to compromise, I can leave the house, but not the back acres of land, the property line will be my barrier."

"He is keeping you held against your will,"

"Yes,"

"And you only want to roam in the woods?"

"Exactly, nothing like a run in the forest during the full moon." I smiled at her, "I may not be a wolf, but I have a connection to the moon. I need to go outside tonight."

"Why wouldn't you just want to escape?" her perplexed expression caught me.

"I have no desire to escape," _Mate, stay, lover. _I would leave when the timing was right.

"But you're whole scene in the kitchen?"

"That was the night talking, I become bolder at night, in the day I am simply me." I laughed, crossing my legs, "it's kind of like a personality awareness, the awareness shifts and become stronger, why do you think Nik becomes more ruthless at night? It's his wolf affecting him."

"So you want a run in the moonlight, and I want my friends back. You obviously know about the ritual of the harvest, and its outcome. You want to protect me," she was figuring it all out, I smiled and kept listening, "you already protected me, when the remaining elders offered you a chance to kill me, so you killed them. You're going to kill Marcel, I see it in your eyes," this little witch was smarter than the average, I nodded, "so I owe you once more, for that, what do you want?"

Chuckling I tapped my finger against my lip as I leaned forward, "your help, with one simple little spell," I looked down at the page I had placed my finger against absentmindedly, turning to it, I showed her, "and then we're even…"

-X-

"Where are the werewolves?" Nik ordered as he entered my room, un announced, I turned, wrapping the fluffy white towel I had in my hands around me, I motioned for him to turn, "nothing haven't seen already, love." He smiled deviously.

He had left in the middle of the day, a happy little smirk on his lips. He and Elijah had spoken about the wolves returning to the quarter, supposedly one of the spies Nik had created from Marcel's vampires had spotted one, or heard something. Happily he went off to see if his plans where working. Obviously with his question it was a fruitless quest for power.

"I don't know, off hunting rabbits? I told you I am not their alpha."

"But you didn't contradict whether or not they would feel as if they could enter the Quarter with you roaming free."

"If that where the case," I turned, looking up into his icy eyes, "technically I am not roaming free, gilded cage, remember darling?" he cleared his emotions, "one thing you over looked, eh?" I smiled.

A tinkle revealed itself in his eye as he thought of something, "What is this possession of yours Marcel supposedly has? You were the drunkard's daughter, nothing of wealth was passed down to you." He pinned me with an accusing stair.

"Thank you for reminding me." I sighed, "It's my business. It will serve you no good, it is nothing you can use to your advantage. It's my business, Nik."

"As your husband, I should know what it is you have your hands into."

"Don't claim me." I warned.

"Stop avoiding the inevitable." He smirked stepping closer, making me crane my neck to keep his gaze, challenge rising, "stop avoiding me."

"Who would want to be around their jailor all day long?" I smirked.

"We will have at it, eventually."

"There is no 'we', I will not help you take down Marcel, I will not remain here, so release me."

"No,"

"Then get out of my room."

"If I recall correctly, this is my house."

"This is my cage."

"Now who is being possessive?"

"Territorial," I answered, "moonstruck."

Stepping back he smiled, dimples making me look playful, "yes, your thing about when the sun sets and the night reigns you become a bolder person."

"It happens to you too," I answered, turning my back on him, which wasn't a good idea, he was instantly on my, hands around my waist and neck, pinning me against him.

His hot breath ticked my ear, "then you know I become even more ruthless?" he whispered, "to deny me anything, answers, truths, what it is I want—it's not a good idea, wife. So I suggest we make a bargain?"

"How about you let me go, and your penis stays outside your body?" he chuckled at me, hands maneuvering me until I faced him, his hands on my hips, I held my towel up, "unless you want a sex change?"

"The full moon is tonight."

"Are you shitting me?" I faked surprise.

"Come to me." He leaned in, perfectly shaped lips so close to me, I looked at them before looking back into his eyes, "come back to me."

"Sorry, still not a harlot, Nik." I laughed, "A for effort."

"If you're married to me, a harlot you are not." He smiled.

"Not going to happen."

"It will; full moon, the wolf you want in closed quarters, no way of getting outside for a run, the only skylight in this house with the view of this moon, is in my room."

I felt a smirk pulling at my lips, I had to distract him, pulling back I released the towel, letting it drop to the floor, hand only hips. His eyes watched the cloth fall in slow motion, eyes drifting to the floor. Slowly the slid up my legs, over the curve of my thigh, around my hip, lingering at my breasts before returning to my eyes. His face shocked, overwhelmed, and pleased.

Turning away I headed back to the bathroom, "look your fill, this is the only time tonight you'll see this, Love."

-X-

It felt so amazing to run in the moonlight again, so long had I been parted from her light, I felt free, I felt wild. The rays of moonlight fed my skin, giving rise to my wolf, she sang under the light, I could feel her fur under my skin, coming to life. The darkness of the woods brought out my senses, making me aware of myself, I knew what I was, and relished in the fearless that was me. I never denied my wolf, even when I was turned, she was still an entity inside me, and we lived together in this skin. We had always been a lone wolf, since the brining, she never thought to remain with the packs we ran with.

I relished in my speed, easily covering ground. Everything seemed to be moving slowly, almost as if time was slowing down for me. I could hear everything, the mice and the little creatures underground stomping around like elephants, I could hear the music in the Quarter. There was something spicy about New Orleans' music, though I preferred heavy metal rock music, it was sensual, almost as if it was a lime of the lips and a shot down the hatch.

A sent caught my attention, I stopped running, found myself in a clearing, and the moon's light glowing. Crickets and their friends sang away, almost as if there was a fairy ball to attend, magical, earthy, and beautiful. My wolf shivered at his nearness, only having him so close hours before, and her inhibitions lowered from the mesmerizing call. He would not come out, I heard his heart, beating so fast he might explode, anticipation rolling off of him like maverick waves in the ocean, my wolf howled for his, sensing his distress. It did not answer back, it should have, the full moon was the one night where the wolf controlled, had power over the host, why was he denying it?

"Come out, Nik."

He appeared at my side instantly, one hand wrapped around my wrist in a vice, the other at the small of my back, "_Vivian_," he warned, his heat at my back, alerting me he too was under the spell, a child of the moon, helpless to resist her temptations, even as a hybrid with a choice.

Tuning into him, releasing his hold I looked up into his sky blue eyes, silver with the moon, "Nik," I held his face in my hands, he welcomed my touch, his skin searing my already warmed skin, he leaned into my touch, holding my gaze, "Oh, Love," I noticed the pain, the fear, and the loss he had in his eyes, "you did not lose me." I assured him, my wolf groaned at his emotions.

"Not yet," his hands incased my waist, claws peaked through, scraping against the denim of my shorts, he felt the tails of my shirt and instantly maneuvered under it to touch my skin.

"Not now." Answering him by going on my toes, placing my forehead against his chin, showing affection for him, I knew he was edgy, ne needed something tangible, I searched for his wolf in his eyes, and did not find it, "you need to run, Nik, run with me. Your wolf needs to be let go."

"No," he pulled away from me, stepping back, "the beast will not be let out." Not knowing his ancestry, to shift so painfully and unknowingly must have scared him, forever locking away the wolf, no matter how much he relishes his animalistic side, he has not fully accepted it, and I could see it in his eyes.

"It's not a beast," I said, "it's a part of you, it's beautiful, just like you." Resisting the temptation to run my hand through the growing curls at the back of his head was pointless, his hands pulled me closer as my nails scraped against his scalp, threading through his hair, my toes holding me up as I petted him, "the spirit inside you is who you are, let go, let him run, give yourself over." Placing my lips at his ear I smiled, "_run with me."_

Nik's eyes went wild, the wolf intrigued and taking the offer to run. Taking his hand I pushed off, pulling him alongside me. The run started out as simple, me leading the way, Nik struggling with allowing his wolf reign. I had grown with the spirit inside me since childhood, it was natural for me, and he on the other hand refused it. But now, under the spell of our moon he became free. Running alongside me, rubbing shoulders, pushing me aside to have me push back. Like real wolves we chased and raced each other through the trees.

Laughter rolled from us as we ran. The power of letting the wolf run, to live in our skin, to allow it to control was intoxicating. We kept running, Nik now taking the lead. My wolf was still an alpha and did not like her leadership questioned, by anyone, she challenged Nik, pushing him down to the ground, rolling him across the grass until we pinned him.

"Got you!" I laughed as I looked down at him, a smile pulling at my lips.

He was stunned, but smiled in return, hands reaching forward to hold my shoulder, "nice try, Love." In a whirlwind my back was shoved against a tree, branches snapping from the force, his hands on either side of me, eyes looking down into mine, "I'm the alpha,"

"nope," I laughed before slipping under him, hands pushing at his side as I escaped, "I'm older, I'm in charge." I laughed running off, not using my speed, I wanted this game to continue. _Chase, chase, run, run!_

"And who acts like a child?" Nik appeared next to me, his arms breaking the run, immobilizing me as he held me fast, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Nik!" I laughed, trying to break free of his hold, "brute!"

Throwing me into a clearing I landed on my back, looking up at the sky, clouds where rolling in, smelling the air I could tell they were storm clouds. "We should head back." I said as he came to stand over me, offering his hand.

"Scared of a little rain." He pulled me up, his brows raised, "I thought you were tougher than that."

I smirked, "tougher than you…" I laughed.

As the rain came, we held gazes, predators by nature, accepting challenges and advances. Never moving from the clearing, as we became soaked to the bone. Heat was visible as it flowed from us, we continued to stand, shivering, but not letting the cold get to us. We have a challenge to complete. The rain grew heavier, smaller drops like little knives, falling down at impossible speeds, hitting us.

"Back down," he said.

"You first."

"You're shivering."

"Not the only one, darling."

At the first crack of thunder and lightning, our hyperaware senses made us jump, landing on our knees, as low as possible to the ground. Well this was stupid. Looking at each other, we silently agreed to head back. Taking my elbow into his hand he ushered me north, back to the house. The storm grew stronger, wind picking up. I could sense magic. Looking around, Davina? Nik kept pulling me. But he soon felt it too, the strong pull of magic, he stopped and examined the area too, but found nothing.

I noticed something off in the distance, it was a game lodge, it wasn't rundown, but it was dark. Nik looked in the direction I was, seeing it too, "came with the house." He said, "It's empty."

"As long as it's dry." Thunder crackled loudly behind us, the electricity of the sound pushing me forward, screaming like a child, but the energy flowing though me. Nik soon joined me, taking my hand as we ran. In my sight the raindrops fell slower, creating a portal though it as I ran.

We ran into the cottage, escaping the rain, laughter rolling off of our lips as we entered, Nik closed the door. Tuning my head up I licked away the drips of water from my lips, feeling the others rush down my skin, down my neck. Wolves are creatures that enjoy textures and touches, and the water rolling down me was no exception. I shivered, feeling the temperature of my skin sink, crawling up my skin.

His hands held my arms, heat traveling from his skin to my own. Tentatively they traveled up my bicep, to my collar bone. I felt his body move closer as his warmth seeped into me, closing my eyes I allowed the contact, allowed him to move closer until I was pressed against him, one hand tracing my jaw, his nose in my hair, and hot breaths at my ear. Two fingers escaped my jaw and traced my lips.

_Lover,_ the wolf sang. "Nik," I whispered breathlessly.

He stopped, heart pounding in his chest I felt it being so near. Taking in a breath he groaned, "I'll start the fire," he whispered before pulling away from me.

"I'll find us some towels." I answered.

I came back, towels in hand, to fin Nik had started a fire, the flames slowly growing, he was kneeling by a cabinet, and the clinking of glass alerted me. "Whoever lived her, had a fine collection." He said when he placed a bottle of scotch on the counter before closing the door.

"Nice," was that all I really could say? _Want him…_oh no you don't, I will booze you down until you can't think, wolf! _Mine, I want him._

I handed him a towel, and then turned away to fling my hair over and dry it, he set about keeping the fire strong before drying himself down. We both settled near the fire, sitting against the couch, on the floor. Pealing my shoes off, and socks, I stretched out and sighed at the feeling of warmth at my feet.

"Comfortable?" he smirked as he opened the bottle, taking a sip.

"very," I laughed as I shook my hair, feeling the curls drying and stiffening, so I ran my fingers through it, watched by Nik, every move I made he followed with his eyes, the bottle in his hand, sighing I thought of something, "Truth or dare?" I said, crossing my legs over each other.

Taking a sip, he choked on laughter, "really?"

"20 questions?"

He glared at me.

"Tit for tat?"

I peaked his interest, "for what?" he smiled.

"Lingering questions, the other has to tell the truth." I reached out for the bottle, when he did not hand it to me looking from me to the space I had put between us, a good five feet, I sighed, "and I'll slide closer to you with each of your answers."

Dimples appeared as he slid the bottle over to me, "you start."

I waited until I had savored the fine liquid before I thought of a question. "Best cake you've ever eaten?"

Chuckling he reached for the bottle, "staring off heavy? Fancy little shop in Paris, late nineteenth, mixed it with liquor for the taste, vanilla for the smell."

I slid an inch over, he rolled his eyes.

"Worst idea you've ever had?"

Passing the bottle I answered, "Promising Queen Victoria that Albert would rise a vampire, he did not die with my blood as she had thought, I was too late." Poor girl, she spent more years a widow than alive. "Whatever became of your mother?"

"Before or after she rose from the dead with a vendetta to kill her children and the vampire race?"

I slid another inch closer, "bitch,"

"Have you ever tried to make hybrids?" I turned and looked at him, he stared into my eyes as he took a drink, and continued, "You obviously could make vampire, what about turning wolves."

"No," I answered, pulling the bottle to me, taking a drink, "never crossed my mind. Will you be a father to your little one? A girl needs a daddy, she picks her men on the type of dad she had," I laughed and pointed from him to me, "Example A, daughter of the village drunk, paranoid hybrid."

"I don't know…" he reached for the scotch, I withheld it, "I have no idea how to be a father, my biological did know I existed and my stepfather killed my father and then chased me for centuries trying to kill me. Sue me for not knowing the defining." He took the bottle and drowned that answer into himself.

Another inch, close enough.

"I have not stopped thinking about our dance from earlier."

"That was not a question,"

"But it was lingering."

"And here I thought you'd mention the fact that I was standing naked in front of you?" I laughed, playfully batting his shoulder, "such the chivalrous man!"

"I am far from chivalrous." He warned, the liquor getting to him, already drunk on the moon.

"When you want to be."

"Closer," he ordered, so I slid, daring myself.

_Want! _My wolf cried out as I sat next to him, taking the bottle and drinking of it, his eyes watched every movement. "Do you love Caroline?" _I will rip her head off!_

"I have affection for her." I felt him withholding the truth.

Sliding back an inch, I smirked, "you deviated,"

"I want to love her," he sighed, bringing one leg up foot on the floor, "I intended on being her last love." He looked away from me, and into the fire, he felt guilt.

"Loving someone else is nothing to be ashamed of, Nik." I slid back next to him. _MINE!_ My wolf growled, jealousy eating at her, but I pushed her down, "you believed me dead, its fine."

"What about you?" his voice was deeper, wolf like, his eyes piercing me when he turned back, features darker, "Have a new husband fretting about you?"

"No," I answered, "you know me,"

"I knew the saintly young girl who tested me for months until I married her. You said yourself you don't consider us married!" he pushed up from the ground standing over me, predatory gaze, "why would you not find someone else? Why would you not move on? You're the one who left me, why would you remain faithful to a union you don't acknowledge?" the beast voice startled me, his wolf was rising him in anger and jealousy, the man was trying to make sense of the reasons why he felt that.

Standing too challenge him, I felt so diminutive, and he seemed bigger, hulking over me, beast eyes looking at me. "There is nothing to be jealous about."

"I have everything to be jealous about!" he sneered. "You got to spend the last thousand years relishing in your hybrid status, I was cursed, you had no one to run from, my father hunted me until the day I finally killed him—you never had danger following you at every turn. You had freedom, every time I found some shred of happiness it was taken from me."

Sharpening my gaze, my claws protruded from my fingers, "and what about you?" I sharpened my gaze up at him, "Fate gave you another chance at family, another child!" I pushed against his chest, "and you're not even grateful!"

"I would trade anything for our son back!" he stepped back, gripping my forearms tightly, "I would trade all the immortality in the world to go back and protect you, to live with you, and raise our boy. Our Rikard!"

I slapped him, the echo of the slap the loudest sound in the room, "don't you dare say his name!" I slapped him again, "you have no right to speak it!"

"He was my son too."

"And look at what kind of father he'd had; a paranoid, evil coward. I waited for you!" attempting to pry him off my arms, I felt my tears forming, I couldn't let him see them, the second he did, his wolf would command him to comfort its mate, I couldn't have that! "I waited like an idiot, you weren't coming back! You never searched for me. We were both in England at the same time once, when you found Katerina, when you hunted her. You never once realized I was standing next to you, or across the room from you. You didn't bother to search for me, once you gave up! If you love someone, you'd never give up! Never!"

"Says the person who could have just said 'hey look at me! I'm alive!"

"I couldn't trust you! You betrayed me!"

"I told you, I didn't!"

"Well the past can't change, no matter how much _we_ want it to! It's too late to redeem us." I pushed away, "let it go, Nik," I bit my lip, "let me go."

"You left me, Vivian; you left a hole in me, like we were nothing at all. It was not what you meant to me—we're meant to be, don't think I can't hear my beast screaming in my head, you're mine, forever."

_Its right, I know, never let him go, mine. _"I said good bye to you centuries ago. It's too late."

"It's never too late," I turned back to him, "love is never too late." He was in front of me before I knew it, one hand shoved into my hair, the other at my waist, pulling me against him, his lips touching mine, "I will never let you go," he vowed as he held me tighter, placing his lips against mine twice, three times more.

_Lover…my lover…the one I want…_ my wolf howled in happiness. Giving myself over to his heat, his passion, I closed my eyes, fisting my hands in his shirt. Kissing him back. After so long. It wasn't rushed, it was languid, a slow drink of each other. As if we both were desperate. Hands became rougher, strength pitted against one another, shoving the other from one wall to the other, claws ripped through clothing, fangs descended, and blood was drawn.

For wolves, even we hybrids, sex and violence are one in the same. Excitement chilled through me as the scent of blood filled the air. Fisting his hair I pulled him closer, his hands pulled me up, forcing me to rely on him to hold me, wrapping my legs around him as the violent kiss continued. Pulling my shirt clean off of my body Nik looked me in the eye, pinning me with his gaze.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen?" he smiled, using his dimples and perfect lips against me.

Rolling my eyes, I fisted more of his hand, "shut it." I laughed, coking my head to the side, "I am a free creature, to do as I please. And do what I like.""

"Now you shut it." He laughed.

Sitting up I surveyed the damage we had done in the cottage. Nik lay beside me, half asleep, hand clamped on my elbow. The fire had almost died. The couth was flipped, claw marks running all across the warn material, wallpaper shredded, chairs and side tables in pieces, curtains from the window pulled down. I heard the echo of our groans and moans still in the room. I chuckled, this living room was ruined. My hair fell around my face when I turned to look at my lover, drowsy and plaint like putty, he looked like a young man rather than a thousand year old supernatural, the scheming and paranoia aging him well beyond his physical years.

I was not surprised at his tattoo, the feather breaking into birds, lightly I traced it, counting the birds. Freedom was what wolves craved, no matter what, the choice to run, even in the moon. Nik was ticklish on his collar bone, he smiled as my fingers lazily danced from his shoulder towards the secret spot I knew. When I reach it, he laughed, pulling away from me his eyes opening, an emotion of content and giddiness in his ocean blue eyes.

"Vivian!" he laughed, trying to escape me.

I kept on him, straddling his waist, seeking out the other spots on his rib cage, and on his side. "I found your weakness!" I laughed.

"Vivian," he laughed, his steal arms locking around my back, pulling me down so I was flush against him, unable to attack him.

We settled into that, taking in the other. I felt our wolves connect, they lazed against the other's essence. Nuzzling my head he held me tighter.

"Should I question this, or blame it on the alcohol?" he whispered.

"Why should you question it at all?" I answered against his neck, taking his unique scent in.

"I seem to be accumulating drunken one night stands." He chuckled, his hand playing with my hair.

"Nik, you know why."

"No I don't,"

He was searching for the truth, sighing, I gave it to him, unable to resist his emotions, his questioning, the uneasiness he was feeling about me. "I love you," I admitted as he held me to him, "I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more…"

* * *

Word count: 9,276

Page count: 20


End file.
